Before We Learned to Carry On
by Dreamlessly17
Summary: After vampires steal the lives of Jameson Winchester's mother and the rest of the Coles, she goes to live with her father and big brothers on the road-saving people and hunting things. Follow Jameson through various hunts from Seasons 1-5. Prequel to Carry On Wayward Winchester.
1. Hey Jamie

**Hey Jamie**

 **AN:** _Here's a little short between young Jamie and Dean. Enjoy!_

 _Dean's Perspective:_

I woke up to the sound of someone crying behind me. I looked over my shoulder, to see my little sister lying between me and Sammy. That's odd, she was on the couch when I went to bed, and she doesn't usually need someone with her. I then register that noises were coming from Jameson. I sat up a little more to get a better look at her. She had buried most of her face into the edge of my pillow and her tangled blonde covered the rest.

 _A Winchester never lets people see them cry._

A dark smile appeared on my lips as Dad's words echo through my mind. Even at three-years old Jameson has taken his words to heart, already attempting to be the soldier John Winchester wanted.

"Jamie." I said softly. The hiccupping sobs stopped immediately, now that she knew someone had heard her. I sighed and flipped over on my side, "Hey, did you have a nightmare?"

The head of hair nodded. I pushed the blonde strands away behind her ears. My sister's eyes were shining from fear induced tears and her nose was dripping snot all over my pillow. I tried not to cringe in disgust at the nasal dripping all over the pillow I would be using for the next few days.

"What was it?" I asked.

"M-mmommy." She hiccupped. My heart sank. Dad, Sam, and I had been waiting for her to crack. Jamie had been so quiet after the attack on the compound. She used a lot of head nods or shakes, and when she did speak she mostly mumbled. She hadn't shed a tear since the day it happened. Or maybe she had and none of us had noticed.

I rolled out of bed and stood up. I held out my arms toward her. She scrambled up and wrapped her little arms around my neck. I pick her up and rest her on my hip and take her out of the room. Once we get in the hall. I shift her so she's lying against my chest and begin walking up and down the hallway. I rubbed her back in soothing circles hoping to get her to calm down.

"You know, Sammy used to get nightmares too." I told her. She pulled back with an incredulous look.

"Sammy?" She asked in disbelief. I bit a grin. I kind of like how she thought that me and Sammy were really cool and invincible.

"Yeah, used to get them all the time." I answered, "Clowns."

Jameson giggled.

"Yeah, clowns they were always chasing after him. He would wake me up screaming like a banshees."

"How did they stop?" Jamie asked.

"I sang to him."

"Did it work?"

"Mostly, yeah."

"Sing to me." She demanded. I smiled at her demand, before nodding. I moved her head back on my shoulder and began to sing the song Mom always sang.

" _Hey Jude, don't make it bad_

 _Take a sad song and make it better_

 _Remember to let her into your heart_

 _Then you can start to make it better_

 _Hey Jude, don't be afraid_

 _You were made to go out and get her_

 _The minute you let her under your skin_

 _Then you begin to make it better"_

At one point a door opened revealing an irate woman. I guess my singing woke her up. She took one look at me and Jameson and her glare softened. She smiled at us.

"It's nice to see a young father with his daughter, you seem really good with her." She said. I opened my mouth to say I wasn't, but changed my mind. I guess I always knew that this was the role I was going to have to play when I insisted that we take her after the attack on the Compound. I knew Dad wouldn't pay much attention to her upbringing, just like he didn't with Sammy.

"Thanks," I told her. She nodded and smiled at us once again before retreating into her room. I sighed and looked down at Jameson. Her eyes were getting droopy but she still not asleep. I sigh and start walking again.

"We're going to be okay, Jamie, I'm here." I told her, " _And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain. Don't carry the world upon your shoulders. For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool.  
By making his world a little colder. Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah." _

_Awwwww….So cute, right?_


	2. Pilot

**Before We Learned To Carry On: The Pilot**

 **AN:** _Hello, Hello, Hello. This is the first episode of Supernatural that I will be doing that incorporates Jameson. This will be a long term project and I will not do every episode from Season 1-5._

 _~BWLTCO~_

 _Jameson's Perspective:_

"Higher, higher." I yelled down at my brother, "God, why do you have to be so short?"

"I'm 6' 1"."

"So how come you can't reach window." I quipped. He huffed and lifted me higher.

"Your awfully sassy tonight, you know that."

"Well, maybe it's because I think…." I grunted trying to lift the window, "that this is a terrible idea and we can find Dad on our own."

"Then why haven't we?" Dean asked.

"Cause Dad obviously doesn't want to be found." I said pulling myself up on the window ledge. I pulled myself in and looked for something to help Dean up, but he found his own way.

"Or maybe he was taken," Dean countered flinging a leg over the ledge into the room, "And if he was, we'll need all the help we can get."

"Whatever." I said rolling my eyes.

"Okay, where is all this sass coming from, you've been moody since New Orleans."

"I just think Sam left for a reason." I told him, "And I don't think he's going appreciate us dragging him back in."

"We're family, Jamie, helping each other is what we do. Now, Sam and the old man may have had their differences, but at the end of the day they were there for each other."

"Except for when Sammy got into Stanford." I mumbled wandering into the kitchen. Dean had been starving me for the past six hours as we stalked Sam across campus, to the bar, and now to his house. If I was going to have to deal with Sam and Dean in the same room talking about dear old Dad I was going to need some food.

 _~BWLTCO~_

 _Sam's Perspective:_

A clattering noise from the living room woke me up. I rolled over halfway to check on Jess, she was still sound asleep. I threw the sheets off of me and got up. I padded softly towards the door, so not to alert the intruder.

From the doorway, I saw that the window to the hall was open. Yet the noise I heard came from the living room. I looked over at the beaded curtain and peered through the openings. A figure flashed by in the living room. I move out of the room to the door to the right, the intruder would pass by it if he continues on his path.

He walked past me and I reached out to wrap my arm around the guy's neck. He caught me when my hand shot out, and tried to twist it against my back. I maneuvered out of his grip and backed up. He came at me and I positioned a kick towards his chest. He blocked my leg and sent a fist to my chest causing me to stumble. He goes to hit me again but I block it. Using it as a distraction I go to punch him in the face. He knocks my fist out of the way grabs my neck and throws me on the ground. I start thrashing against the man's grip, trying to get a hit in on his side.

"Whoa, easy, tiger." A familiar voice teased.

"Dean?" I asked. My brother laughs at me, "You scared the crap out of me."

"That's 'cause you're out of practice."

Out of practice, huh?

I take hold of his wrist and send my foot into his back before rolling us over.

"Or not." Dean chuckles, "Get off me."

I quickly get off my big brother and offer him a hand up, but all he does is swat it away before getting up on his own.

"Dean, what the hell are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I was looking for a beer." Dean joked.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Okay, all right. We gotta talk."

"Uh, the phone?"

"If I had called would you have picked up?"

'Sam?" Jess' voice called as the light turned on. I looked over and saw her standing hesitantly in the doorway.

"Jess. Hey, uhh…Dean, this is my girlfriend, Jessica."

"Wait, your brother Dean?" Jess asked in surprise.

"I love the Smurfs." Dean said with a wicked grin on his face, he moved closer to Jess blocking my line of sight, "You know, I got to tell you, you are completely out of my brother's league."

"Just let me put something on," Jess said turning to leave, she then jumps back and lets out a startled "Oh!"

"Dean, are we sure people live here?" a girl's voice asked, "All they have is rabbit food. And if I don't get a hamburger in the next hour I'm going to flat line. Who's the Smurf?"

"That would be dear Sammy's girlfriend," Dean answered. There was a momentary pause.

"So is she part of some charity where they date losers?"

Dean grinned and shot me a triumphant look.

"Nice friend you got there, Dean," I told him, still not able to see her.

"I call her Mini-Me," Dean said mimicking Austin Powers. Mini-Me? I moved closer to my brother and Jess. Next to my girlfriend was a long blonde haired girl, who reached Jess' shoulder. Her green eyes were full of mischief.

"Jameson?" I asked.

"Hiya, Sammy." She greeted.

"Oh my God," I exclaimed. I moved past Dean and wrapped my arms around my little sister.

"Sam, you're squishing me." She said her voice muffled by my shirt.

"Oh, sorry." I said letting her go, "Look at you, you've gotten tall."

Jameson gave me a weird look before tilting her body to look around me at Dean. Her expression said "Is he for real?" He didn't say anything, but he must have motioned her over because she moved around me and slipped under Dean's arm.

"So what brings you to here?" Jess asked.

"We just need to borrow your boyfriend here, to talk about some private family business." Dean answered, "But…uh…nice meeting you."

"No," I said seeing Jess's dejected smile, I turned around and put my arm around her waist, "Whatever you wanna say, you can say it in front of her."

Jameson looked up at Dean smugly, like she had predicted this. He rolled his eyes and lightly bopped her on the back of her head.

"Okay." Dean said as he grabbed Jameson's hand to stop her from retaliating, "Um, Dad hasn't been home in a few days.'

"So he's working overtime on a Miller Time shift. He'll stumble back in sooner or later," I said bitterly remembering Dad's many disappearances over the years.

Dean nodded conceding to that fact.

"Dad's on a hunting trip." Dean reworded, "And he hasn't been home in a few days."

"Jess, excuse us." I told her, I didn't want her involved in this, "We have to go outside."

 _~BWLTCO~_

 _Dean's Perspective:_

"I mean come on, you can't just break in, middle of the night…" Sam started lecturing as we headed down the stairs of his apartment building.

"I think we just did, Samuel." Jameson interrupted him. I smirked. That's my girl.

"Fine, you did. But you can't expect me to hit the road with you two."

"I don't think you're hearing us, Sammy." I told my brother, "Dad's missing. We need you to help us find him."

"You remember the poltergeist in Amherst?" Sam asked, "Or the Devil's Gates in Clifton? He was missing then too. He's always missing and he's always fine."

"That's what we thought two weeks ago." Jameson said, "But now…"

"Look, the point is we need your help. Are you coming with us or not?" I asked Sam, stopping on the second flight.

"I'm not," Sam said.

"Why not?"

"I swore I was done hunting. For good."

"I told you so." Jameson mouthed to me. I shot her a look, before turning back to my brother.

"Hey, I know it wasn't easy, but it wasn't that bad."

"Yeah? When I told Dad I was scared of the monster under my bed he gave me a .45."

"He gave you a gun?" Jameson inquired, "All he gave me was a machete."

Sam pointed to her like that proved his point.

"See."

"What?" Jameson asked, "It was either comment on that or laugh at you for actually thinking there was a monster under your bed. Besides what else was he supposed to do?"

"I was 9 years old. He was supposed to say, "Don't be afraid of the dark."

"Don't be afraid of the dark?" I scoffed, "You kidding me? Of course, you should be afraid. You know what's out there."

"I know." Sam agreed, "But still, the way we grew up after Mom was killed and Dad's obsession on to find the thing that killed her. But we still haven't found the damn thing. So we kill everything we can find."

"Saved a lot of people doing it, too."

"You think Mom would have wanted this for us?"

"Here we go again." Jameson said rolling her eyes, "I'll be out in the car while you two work through your mommy issues."  
"Drop the attitude, young lady." I called after her as she headed down the stairs, she waves her hand dismissively in the air, "She hits double digits and she thinks she can say whatever she wants."

"Wonder where she got that from?"

I scoffed and continued down the stairs.

"But seriously Dean, the weapons training and melting the silver into bullets? We were raised like warriors."

"So what are you going to do? You just gonna live some normal, apple pie life?" I asked pushing open the side door, "Is that it?"

"No. Not normal. Safe." He said once we were outside.

"And that's why you ran away."

"I was just going to college. It was Dad who said if I was gonna go, I should stay gone. And that's what I'm doing."

"Yeah, well, Dad's in real trouble right now, if he's not dead already, I can feel it. Jameson and I have tried, but we can't find him. We need help."

Sam sighs.

"What was he hunting?"

"Come with me to the car." I said, before walking towards where I parked Baby. Jamie was sitting on the trunk, playing with her shoe strings.

"Hey! Hey! Get off my car!" I yelled at her. She looked up with a scowl on her face and slid off the car, "Chin up, Squirt."

"Shut up, jerk." She shot back. I rolled my eyes and pulled her under my arm before opening the trunk. Jameson lifted up the floor and propped it open with a shot gun.

"Let's see." I said leaning down to look in the trunk, "Where the hell did I put that thing?"

"So when Dad left, why didn't you go with him?" Sam questioned.

"Jamie and I were working on our own gig. This voodoo thing in New Orleans."

"I got to go to Bourbon Street." Jameson bragged.

"Dad let you go on a hunting trip alone…with Jameson?" Sam asked.

"I'm 26, dude." I reminded him, "I can take care of the both of us. Now, where did I put that thing?"

Jameson held the paper I was looking for under my nose. She had a smug look on her face, which told me either she had it on her the whole time or found it in a place I already looked.

"Thanks," I said taking the paper out of her hand, I flipped through them looking for the ones for Dad's case. "So Dad was checking out this two-lane blacktop just outside of Jericho, California. About a month ago, this guy. They found his car, but he'd vanished. Completely MIA."

I handed Sam a print out of the news article. He quickly scanned over the contents.

"So maybe he was kidnapped," Sam offered.

"That's what the cops thought too," Jameson said, "But then we noticed that this has happened before."

"Yeah, here's another one from April," I said handing him the next article, "Another in December '04, '03, '98, '92. Ten of them over the past 20 years."

"All men, all the same stretch of road." Jameson added, she reached into her trunk and pulled out a leather bag, she unrolled it revealing a map of where Dad last was, "It started happening more and more. So Dad went up there to see what he could find and that was four weeks ago. He called the first few days, but after that…Then yesterday, Dean gets this voicemail on his phone. Play it."

Not only is she getting sassy, now she's bossy. I pull the tape recorder from its spot next to the map and pushed play.

 _"Dean. Something is starting to happen. I think it's serious. I need to try to find out what's going on. It may be…looking…Be very careful, Dean. We're all in danger."_

"You know there's EVP on that?" Sam said questioning my skill.

"No, duh Sam." Jameson fired off. I chuckled at her. She's not cutting him any breaks today.

"Kind of like riding a bike, isn't it?" I asked my brother, "Alright, I slowed the message down and ran it through a Goldwave. Took out the hiss and this is what I got."

" _I can never go home."_ A ghostly female's voice came over the speaker.

"Never go home," Sam repeated. I nodded and motioned for Jameson to get out of the way so I could close up the trunk.

"You know, in almost two years we've never bothered you, never asked you for a thing." I reminded my little brother, my last attempt at getting him to come with me and the Squirt to go look for Dad. Sam contemplates for a moment before sighing.

"Alright, I'll go." Sam agrees, "I'll help you find him. But I have to get back first thing Monday. Just wait here."

"What's first Monday?" I ask him as he turns to go back inside.

"I have this…I have an interview."

"Wait, a job interview? Skip it."

Sam's mouth twitched in agitation.

"It's a law school interview, and it's my whole future on a plate."

"Law school?"

"So we got a deal or not?"

I nodded and he headed back inside.

"We should probably get him back in time," Jameson said once he was gone.

"Why? So he can have his safe normal life?"

"No, so he can get you out of jail next time the cops pick you up for breaking and entering."

"It was one time."

"You were in there for two weeks, and if Dad hadn't killed the monster and got the guy we saved to drop the charges you would have been in there a lot longer."

"Fine," I sighed, "We'll get him back by Monday."

 _~BWLTCO~_

 _Jameson's Perspective:_

"Up and at 'em, Jamie." Dean's voice broke through my dreams along with an incessant noise of someone tapping on the glass. I rolled over and put my arm over my ear. The banging grew louder, "Come on, Squirt."

"No." I mumbled. I heard Dean sigh.

"I have food."

I popped right up. I looked at Dean and he was motioning for me to roll down the window I did and he handed me a package of Pop-Tarts and a lemonade.

"Thanks," I said seeing that he had gotten the strawberry kind, my favorite.

"See if Sam wants one."

I made a face.

"Jamie," Dean said sternly.

"Fine," I said before turning to the front and holding my Pop-Tarts out, "Do you want a Pop-Tart?"

"No, thanks." He said making a face. Oh, so the kid goes to college and all of the sudden he's too good for strawberry Pop-Tarts.

"Have it your way," I said falling back in my seat. I ripped open the packaged and pulled out one of the Pop-Tarts.

"So how'd you pay for that stuff?" Sam called out his open door to Dean who was pumping gas, "You and Dad still running credit card scams?"

"Yeah well, hunting ain't exactly a pro-ball career. Besides all we do is apply. It's not our fault they send us the cards."

"Yeah?" Sam asked in a snippy tone, "And what names did you write on the application this time?"

"Uh…Burt Aframan and his son Hector." Dean answered climbing in the car, "Scored two cards out of the deal."

"I still think Wanda should have gotten a card." I chimed in from the back seat. Dean turns around with a raised eyebrow.

"No eleven year old needs a credit card, besides Dad and I buy you everything you need."

"But what if we get separated?" I countered.

"Then you find a phone and call me."

"What if you're two states away and I need food to live."

"Five-finger discount, Squirt." Dean replied, before turning back around, "And don't think I didn't notice you take those comic books the other day from the store, either."

"Seriously Jameson?" Sam admonished. I looked down at my Pop-Tart.

"They were Superman," I said quietly. Superman was something Sam and I shared back when he lived with us. He would read comics to me on long car trips between is attempts to "educate" me. He even got me a plush Superman from a claw machine that I carried around until I was 10. Dad made me get rid of it, said I was too old to keep toys anymore.

"Look, James, stealing food is one thing, but other stuff like comic books…" Dean trailed off.

"And there it the twisted morality of John Winchester." Sam criticized. Dean shot him a look. Sam shrugged and returned his attention to the box in his lap. He snorted as he rifled through Dean's tapes.

"What?" Dean asked.

"You have got to update your cassette tape collection."

"Why?"

"Well, for one they're cassette tapes. And two…" Sam said holding up a tape, "Black Sabbath? Motorhead? Metallica? It's the greatest hits of mullet rock."

"As opposed to what Sam? John Meyer?" I asked him sarcastically. He gave me a look."I looked at your CD collection. Frankly, it's sad."

Sam turned back to Dean and gave me a look that said "See? Now you've corrupted her too." Dean shrugged.

"That's sad, Sammy." Dean agreed as he took one of the tapes and pushed into the cassette player, "Luckily on of our many house rules here in the Impala is…Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cake-hole."

"You know, Sammy is a chubby 12-year-old. It's Sam, okay?" Sam reminded Dean as the familiar strands of Back in Black come through the speakers.

"Sorry, I can't hear you. The music's too loud." Dean said turning the music up. Sam narrowed his eyes, but Dean just grinned and pulled out of the gas station.

 _"_ _Cause I'm back…Yes, I'm back. Well, I'm back…Yes, I'm back. Well, I'm back, back. Well, I'm back in black. Yes, I'm back in black!"_ I sang coming in on the chorus. Dean grinned at me from the rear view window and I smiled back. I didn't really mind being musically corrupted, " _Back in black, of a Cadillac. Number one with a bullet, I'm a power pack…"_

 _~BWLTCO~_

 _Sam's Perspective:_

"Th,nk-you." I told the hospital worker before hanging up. I turned to Dean and Jamie to tell them what I had uncovered, "All right, so there's no one matching Dad's description at the hospital or the morgue. So that's something I guess."

"Surprisingly that doesn't make me feel any better." Jameson said. And I understood where she was coming from, if Dad was at either of those places our search would be over. Now we have to do a full investigation to find Dad. And the possibility that he had abandoned them or was a rotting corpse in the middle of nowhere hung over us.

"Check it out." Dean said. I looked in the direction he was indicating to see a couple of cop cars surrounding the bridge into town. Dean pulled over and parked the car, and assessed the situation for a moment before turning back to our little sister.

"What do you think?" He asked.

"I'm thinking U.S. Marshall." She said, "Less likely to cause a jurisdictional pissing contest."

"And that's why I keep you around." He said, reaching over me to get into the glove compartment. He removed a box from the storage area, and sat it in his lap. He opened it up, revealing a plethora of fake IDS and badges. He pulled out one in a leather wallet.

"Let's go." He said opening his door. Once he was out he stuck his head in Jamie's window, "Stay in the car and keep low, kay?"

"I know the drill." She sassed before laying down. Dean rolled his eyes and retreated from the window.

"You coming, Sam?"

"Yeah." I said before scrambling out of the car after him. I round the car and catch up with him. Together we walk on the bridge and head towards two officers who were checking out a really screwed up looking car.

"Spotless." We overhead one of the deputies say as we got closer, "It's almost too clean."

"So this kid Troy, he's dating your daughter, isn't he?" another asked.

"Yeah." The deputy answered.

"How's Amy doing?"

"She's putting up missing posters downtown."

"You fellas had another one like this just last month, didn't you?" Dean interrupted their conversation. Both man looked up at the both of us with suspicion.

"And who are you?" the second officer asked straightening up.

"Federal Marshalls." Dean answered briefly flashing his badge.

"You two are a little young for Marshalls, aren't you?"

"Ha. Thanks. That's awfully kind of you." Dean joked, "You did have another one just like this, correct?"

"Yeah, that's right. About a mile up the road. There've been other before that."

"So this victim…" I say finally getting a word in, "you knew him?"

"Town like this everybody knows everybody."

"Any connections between the victims, besides that they're all men?" Dean asked as her inspected the wrecked car of the victim.

"No, not so far as we can tell." The Deputy answered him.

"So what's the theory?" I asked the officer, moving towards Dean.

"Honestly?" the officer said, "We don't know. Serial murder? Kidnapping ring?"

"That is exactly the kind of crack police work I'd expect out of you guys." Dean insulted the officers. I stamped hard on his foot. Seriously, Dean? Insulting the guy who has access to files we may need later. The deputies did not look amused by the whole exchange.

"Thanks for your time." I said in way of apology, "Gentlemen."

I tugged at Dean's arm lightly before walking towards the car. I felt Dean jogged up next to me. Once he got in step with me, a hand hit the back of my head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Why you gotta step on my foot?"

"Why do you talk to police like that?"

"Come on. They don't really know what's going on." Dean argued, "We're all alone on this. If we're gonna find Dad, we gotta get to the bottom of this ourselves."

I nodded, he was right. I then caught sight of three men standing behind my brother I cleared my throat and motioned with my head for him to turn around.

"Can I help you boys?" the Sherriff asked.

"No sir, we were just leaving." Dean told him, and then nodded as two Feds walked past him, "Agent Mulder. Agent Scully."

"Seriously?" I mumbled under my breath before following my brother back to the car.

 _~BWLTCO~_

 _Dean's Perspective:_

"Ooh!" Jameson exclaimed excitedly, "Its 99 cents Taco Night, can we go Dean?"

"I could go for a burrito." I complied, "We'll hit the place up for dinner."

"Yes," Jamie cheered. I smiled. Overall she wasn't that hard to please.

I happened to catch sight of a missing poster on a light post on the sidewalk. Didn't one of the Deputies say his daughter was placing them around town? I kept a look out and noticed a girl taping another one up down the road. I pulled into a parking spot near where I saw her.

"I think that's the girlfriend." I told Sam pointing out the window to her.

"Yeah." Sam agreed.

"Let's go." I said opening the door. I heard two other doors open after mine, signaling that both Jamie and Sam were getting out. I grabbed Jamie's hand, as she stupidly got out on the street side, and led her around onto the sidewalk where we met Sam. Keeping ahold of her, I walked over to the girl posting the missing signs.

"You must be Amy?" I said in way of greeting.

"Yeah," she replied back.

"Yeah, Troy told us about you. We're his uncles. I'm Dean, that's Sammy, and this is my daughter Jamie."

"He never mentioned you to me." Amy said cautiously.

"Well, that's Troy, I guess. We're not around much we're up in Modesto."

"So we're looking for him too, "Sam chimed in, "and we're kinda asking around."

"Hey, are you okay?" a girl, who I'm assuming his a friend of Amy's, came up and checked on her.

"Yeah," Amy told the girl.

"You mind if we ask you a couple of questions?" Sam asked Amy.

"Sure."

"Great, how about we head into the diner, there." I suggested. Amy agreed and her and her friend followed us across the street to the restaurant. The waitress showed us to a booth. Sam and I both ordered coffee while the girls ordered sodas, and Jamie asked for hot chocolate with extra whip cream and a side of fries. Once the waitress returned with our drinks, we turned to business.

"So can you tell us what happened?" I asked.

"I was on the phone with Troy." Amy told us, "He was driving home. He said he would call me right back. And, uh…he never did."

"He didn't say anything strange?" Sam asked, "Or out of the ordinary?"

"Here you go, hon." The waitress said coming up to the table and placing Jamie's plate of fries in front of her.

"Thank-you," she said before greedily diving for her food.

"No." Amy answered, once the waitress left, "Nothing I can remember."

"I like your necklace." Sam told Amy, pointing out the pentagram designed jewelry around her neck. I rolled my eyes, I've seen this trick before. I stole one of the Squirt's fries, ignoring her glare and leaned back to watch Sammy work his magic.

"Troy gave it to me." She said fondly, "Mostly to scare my parents…with all that devil stuff."

Sam laughed.

"Actually it means just the opposite." He told her, "A pentagram is a protection against evil. Really powerful. I mean, if you believe in that kind of thing."

"Okay. Thank you Unsolved Mysteries." I cut my brother off before her nerded them to death, "Here's the deal, ladies. The way Troy disappeared…something's not right. So if you've heard anything…What is it?"

"Well, it's just- I mean, with all these guys going missing, people talk." Amy's friend said.

"What do they talk about?" Sam and I ask at the same time. Even Jameson lifts her head up from her food to pay attention.

"It's kind of this local legend. This one girl, she got murdered out on Centennial, like, decades ago." Amy's friend told us. Finally our kind of thing, "Well, supposedly she's still out there. She hitchhikes. And whoever picks her up, well, they disappear forever."

"Spooky." Jameson says before stuffing her mouth with another fry.

"Yeah, spooky." I repeated.

 _~BWLTCO~_

 _Jameson's Perspective:_

"Come on Dean, Ta-co." I said putting my hand to my mouth like I was eating the food.

"Chillax, Squirt, we'll get food after we check out the bridge." He answered not once turning around to face me.

"But I'm hungry now."

"And you still be hungry after we check out the bridge."

"This is child negligence, a possibly haunted bridge and you're trying to starve me."

"You're not going to starve, Jay!" He said in exasperation.

"Sam!" I whined hoping he would side with me.

"You can wait another half hour, James." Sam said pragmatically.

"Traitor." I mumbled. With a huff, I fell back against the backseat crossing my arms in protest. I just wanted tacos. We drove out on Centennial Bridge and parked near the middle of it. The boys got out to investigate and I reluctantly followed.

"So this where Constance took the swan dive." Dean said tactlessly, as he looked over the railing into the churning waters below.

"Nice, Dean." I snipped. He just rolled his eyes.

"So you think Dad would have been here?" Sam asked.

"Well, he's chasing the same story, and we're chasing him." Dean replied.

"Okay, so now what?"

"Now we keep digging till we find him. Might take a while."

"Dean, I told you. I've gotta get back by-."

"By Monday." Dean finished for him, "Right. The interview."

"Yeah."

"Forgot about that. You're really serious about this, aren't you?" Dean asked Sam, "You think you're just gonna become some lawyer? Marry your girl?"

"Maybe why not?"

"Does Jessica know the truth about you? Does she know about the things you've done?"

"No." Sam said stepping forward menacingly, "And she's not ever going to know."

"Great, so Sammy's relationship with Smurfette is built on a pile of lies." I said chiming into the conversation, "Seems you did learn a thing or two from Dad after all. Guess you're still one of us after all."

Dean smirked at Sam.

"No, I'm not like you guys, not anymore. This is not going to be my life."

"Well, you have a responsibility." Dean reminded him.

"To Dad?" Sam asked, "And his crusade? If it weren't for pictures, I wouldn't even know what Mom looks like. "

Pictures were more than I had. At least he has something tangible. At least Dad cares that she died, and is willing to do something to avenge her. Don't see him doing any of that for my mom.

"And what difference would it make?" Sam continued, either ignoring or not seeing Dean's jaw clench. I took a few steps back just in case things got ugly, "Even if we do find the thing that killed her, Mom's gone and she isn't coming back."

That's when Dean pounced. He grabbed Sam's collard and pushed him up against one of the posts of the bridge. Dean struggled with what to say for a moment before finally speaking to Sam.

"Don't talk about her like that." Dean said. He shoved Sammy against the pillar one more time before letting him go and walking away. I watched him head down the bridge until he suddenly stopped. "Guys." He said in an off tone. Warily I jogged to him, and spotted a women dressed in white standing on the railing. She took one look at us before returning her gaze to the water and falling forward. We race over to the spot where she had just been.

"Where'd she go?" Dean asked.

"I don't know." Sam replied. I stood on the bottom rung of the railing and looked down.

"I don't see a body." I said. We scanned the water, until the rumbling sound of the Impala greeted our ears. We backed off the railing to turn and look at our car.

"What the-?" Dean said trailing off.

"Who's driving your car?" Sam asked. Dean didn't say a word just pulled out his car keys from his pocket for Sam to see. That seemed to trigger something in the driver because the car came straight for us.

"Go! Go!" Dean urged us and we took off down the bridge. The car kept gaining on us and just before it could crush us, Sam scooped me up and scrambled over the railing with me. Dean jumped a second after us. Sam clung to the railing until we heard the car go pass. He then eased up and help me grab a hold of the railing.

"Dean!" he called out. I looked around for my oldest brother and couldn't see him, "Dean!"

"What?" He voice replied, I looked down towards it and saw a figure crawling out of the river.

"You okay?" I yelled.

"I'm super." He responded making an "ok" symbol with his hand. Sam laughs in relief. He then nudges me a bit, signaling that he wants me to climb back over. I nodded and climbed up on the rungs before swinging my leg over. Sam followed after me and we waited some distance from the Impala, just in case. A few minutes later Dean arrived back on the bridge absolutely covered in mud. Sam and I shared amused glances. Dean ignored us and headed straight for the car. He popped open the hood and gave it a once over.

"Car all right?" Sam asked after a few minutes.

"Yeah. Whatever she did to it, it seems all right now," Dean responded closing the hood, "That Constance chick, what a bitch!"

"Well she doesn't want us digging around, that's for sure." Sam said, "So where does the trail go from here, genius?"

Dean just sat down on the Impala and threw his hands up in frustration.

"I know where." I said. Both of them looked at me.

"Ta-cos." I said miming eating one, "Oh and a shower for The Creature From the Black Lagoon."

 _~BWLTCO~_

 _Sam's Perspective:_

We dropped off Jameson at Taco Night and gave her our orders so she could get carry out and meet us at the motel just down the road. I felt hesitant about dropping my little sister off like that, like I used to be, but it didn't seem to faze an overprotective Dean one bit. He waited until she got inside and took off down the road. We pulled into the motel's lot and parked the car in front of the main office, before heading inside.

"One room, please." Dean said smacking his card down on the front desk. The manager looked as warily before picking up Dean's card.

"You guys having a reunion or something?" the manager asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"The other guy, Burt Aframian. He came in and bought out a room for the whole month."

Dad.

"Oh yea, Dad. We came to visit him." Dean said, "He's not answering his phone right now, can you tell us what room he's in."

"Let me check." The manager said pulling out his record book, "Ah here it is, Room 11."

"Thanks." Dean said.

"And here you go," the manager said handing us a pair of keys, "You'll be in Room 21. You just need to sign in here."

Dean took the keys and filled out the paper work for Hector Arfamian. Once he finished he smiled at the manager. He motioned for me to follow and we headed back outside to Room 11. When we came upon the room, Dean turned to me and handed over his phone.

"Text Jamie, and tell her to meet us in Room 11." He said.

"Yeah, sure." I replied. I flipped open the phone and texted her while Dean picked the lock to the room. I sent off a quick text, trying to keep a look out as well. I heard the familiar clicking of the tumblers and turned around to see that Dean had gotten the door open. We both headed inside and quickly shut the door behind us.

Once we got the door closed, we took a good look at Dad's room. It was covered with newspaper clippings and other pieces of paper. Whatever he was after he certainly was doing his homework.

"Whoa!" I said. Dean nodded and went across the room to turn on a light. He picked up a burger next to it and gave it a whiff.

"I don't think he's been here, for a couple days at least."

I looked down and saw a ring of a white powdery substance, I knelt down and picked up a handful.

"Salt," I said letting the grains fall back on the ground, "Cat's eye shells. He was worried. Trying to keep something from coming in. What do you got here?"

Centennial Highway Victims." Dean answered, as I walked over to the case wall he was looking at. "I don't get it. They're different men, different jobs, ages, ethnicities…There's always a connection, right?"

I didn't answer as something on the opposite wall caught my attention.

"What do these guys have in common?" Dean continued. I continued to look down the wall Dad had created and saw something over Constance's picture.

"Dad figured it out." I told Dean.

"What do you mean?"

"He found the same article we did." I said pointing to one of the papers on the wall, "Constance Welch. She's a Woman in White."

"You sly dogs. If we're dealing with a Woman in White, Dad would have found the corpse and destroyed it."

"She might have another weakness."

"No, Dad would wanna make sure. He's dig her up. Does it say where she's buried?"

"No. Not that I can tell." I said looking over the article again, "If I were Dad though I's go ask her husband. If he's still alive."

"Hmm… All right, why don't you see if you can find an address. I'm gonna get—"

Whatever Dean was going to say was cut off by a knock on the door which caused us both to jump.

"Dean?" a muffled voice said.

"It's Jamie." Dean said sounding relieved, he crossed the room and opened the door for her. She came in laden with bags.

"Okay, I got two burritos for Dean, one bean, one chicken, a taco salad bowl for Sam, and 12 tacos for me.

"12?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, it was 99 cent taco night, Dean, 99 cents. And there only like this bi…..Since when did Dad take up interior design?"

 _~BWLTCO~_

 _Dean's Perspective:_

"Hey, I'm going to get a drink from the vending machine, you two want anything?" I asked Jamie and Sam. Sam shook his head.

"I could use a soda." Jamie answered, before biting into her third mini taco."

"One soda coming up." I said opening up the door,.

"Hey Dean?" Sam said coming over, "About what I said about Mom and Dad earlier…"

"Please, no chick flick moments." I said holding up my hand. Sam snorted.

"All right…jerk."

"Bitch." I said making an offended face before slipping out the door. I closed the door firmly behind me and started walking towards the vending machine when I noticed the flashing lights of a cop car. It was the two officers from the bridge and they were talking to the manager. The manager spotted me and pointed towards me.

"Shit!" I hissed turning around. I pulled out my phone and called Sam.

" _What?'_ he said.

"Dude. Five-O. Take off."

" _What about you?"_

"Uh, they kinda spotted me. Go find Dad." I said before ending the call. I turned back around only to come face to face with the police, "Problem officers?"

"Where's your partner?" one asked.

"Partner, what? What partner?"

The officer jerked his thumb in the direction of the room I just came out of, and his partner headed to room 11.

"So. Fake U.S. Marshal. Fake credit cards. You got anything that's real?" the officer asked me.

"My boobs." I answered. He didn't take to kindly to that and grabbed my arm and led me back to the cop car. He bent me over the hood and pulled out his cuffs.

"You have the right to remain silent." He said as he put the cuffs on me. Maybe Jameson was right, Sam being a lawyer could be a good thing.

 _~BWLTCO~_

"So you want to give us your real name?" the Sheriff asked coming back into his office with a box.

"I told you. It's Nugent. Ted Nugent." I smart-mouthed. The Sheriff didn't think it was as funny as Jameson would if she were here.

"I'm not sure you realize just how much trouble you're in here. "

"We talking like misdemeanor kind of trouble? Or, us "Squeal-like-a-pig" trouble?"

"You got the faces of 10 missing persons taped to your wall along with a whole lot of satanic mumbo jumbo. Boy, you are officially a suspect."

"That makes sense. Cause when the first one went missing in '82, I was 3."

"I know you got partners. One them's an older guy. Maybe he stared the whole thing." The Sheriff theorized digging into the box, "So tell me…Dean. Is this his?"

The Sheriff through Dad's book hard onto the table in front of me. How did Andy Taylor get it?

The Sheriff noticed my reaction and came around and sat in front of me on the table.

"I thought that might be your name," He said flipping open Dad's book, "See I leafed through this. What little I could make out, I mean, it's nine kinds of crazy. But I found this too."

He stopped on a page that had my name on it along with the numbers 35-111. It was Dad's code, he had left town, and those coordinates would lead to where he was next.

"Now," the Sheriff continued, "You're staying right here till you tell me exactly what the hell that means.

 _~BWLTCO~_

 _Jameson's Perspective:_

Sam went to go talk to Constance's husband and left me to man the Sheriff's station. If saw any Feds I was supposed to cause a huge ruckus until Sam could get here. Let me tell you it's not as easy as it sounds to watch a Sheriff's station for hours. People start to look at you funny. And there's only so many time you can read the same three comic books over and over again.

Around 7:30 pm, my phone started buzzing. I looked at the caller ID and saw Sam's name flash on the screen.

"Hiya, Sammy." I said answering the phone.

"Hey, I just called in 911. Be ready to get Dean."

"On it." I said hanging up. I got up and stuffed my comics into my backpack. I swung the bag on my shoulders and made my way across the street. I watched as what looked to be the entire police force came out of the building .I quickly ducked into the alley, so they wouldn't see me. Once several of the cars had left I start for the mouth of the alleyway, when I hear a noise on the roof. I look up and see Dean's head popping over the edge.

"Dean?' I asked.

"Hey, Squirt. I'll be down in a sec." He said before swinging himself onto the fire escape and climbing down. Once his feet were on the ground, he turned to me, "What are you doing here?"

"I've been here all day watching the station in case the Feds show up. I was about to break you out though."

Dean smiled and ruffled my hair.

"My hero." He said teasingly. I scrunched my nose up in disgust, which only made him laugh again. I went to hit him, but voices at the end of the alley stopped me. Dean grabbed me and pulled me into the shadows until they passed, "Come on, let's find Sammy."

"It's Sam." I said in Sam's snooty voice. Dean grinned. It was then I noticed what Dean had in his hand, "Wait, is that Dad's?"

"Yeah, the Sheriff got a hold of it when he raided the room." He answered holding up the journal.

I made a face.

"That man owes me tacos." I said. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Come on," He said pushing me forwards. I was serious, I wanted my tacos.

 _~BWLTCO~_

 _Sam's Perspective:_

I was driving back into town from my visit to Mr. Welch to hopefully pick up a successful Jameson and Dean. I was almost to the town line when I got a call. I looked at the screen and Jameson's name popped up.

"Hey, Jamie. Did you get him?" I asked my sister.

 _"Fake 911 phone call, Sammy? That's pretty illegal."_ Dean's voice came over the phone.

"You welcome."

 _"Listen, we gotta talk."_

"Tell me about it. So the husband was unfaithful. We are dealing with a Woman in White. She's buried behind her old house, so that would have been Dad's next stop-."

 _"Sammy, would you shut up for a second?"_

"I can't figure out why he hasn't destroyed the corpse out."

 _"That's what I'm trying to tell you."_ Dean said, _"He's gone. Dad left Jericho."_

"What? How do you know?"

 _"I've got his journal."_

"He doesn't go anywhere without that thing."

 _"Yeah, well, he did this time."_

"What's it say?"

 _"Ah, that same old ex-Marine crap, when he wants to let us know where he's going."_

"Coordinates. Where to?"

 _"I'm not sure yet."_

"I don't understand. I mean, what could be so important that Dad would just skip out in the middle of a job? Dean, what the hell is going on?" I asked him. I could hear him about to answer when I saw a women in the middle of the road. I slammed hard on my breaks. The car hit her, but she scattered liked dust, "Whoa!"

 _"Sam! Sam!"_ Dean yelled over the phone. I couldn't answer him, I was still trying to catch my breath.

"Take me home, "an eerie voice said from the backseat. I looked up in the rearview mirror and saw Constance Welch sitting in the car, "Take me home."

"No." I told her. Her eyes grew angry and the locks disappeared into the car. Crap! I worked on the lock trying to get it to unlock, and when that didn't work I stretched over to the passenger side to see if that one would work. It wasn't budging so I turned back to my own lock trying to pull it out. While I was working on it the car jerked forward and took off down the road. I go for the steering wheel trying to take control, but it was no use the ghost had complete control over the car.

The car drove down the highway and pulled onto the driveway. The rock road led to an abandoned house that I assumed the Welch's lived in. The car parked out on the front lawn.

"Don't do this." I told her.

"I can never go home." She replied.

"You're scared to go home." I said turning back to her, but she was gone. She then appeared next to me, before moving on to my lap. I tried to push her away, but she easily fought me off.

"Hold me." She said while I struggled to get away, "I'm so cold."

"But you can't kill me. I'm not unfaithful. I've never been.

"You will be," She said leaning down like she was going to kiss me, "Just hold me."

She leaned down and this time she did kiss me. I tried pushing her away, but she pinned me down with what felt like the weight of an elephant. While she was distracted I tried reaching for the keys. The jiggling noise let her know what I was up to. She pulled back and glared at me before disappearing.

I then felt a ripping pain in my chest. I screamed in agony, as I ripped open my jacket to see what was going on. It was then Constance reappeared, her hand digging into my skin. I screamed again. It felt like she was reaching into my rib cage. I then heard the familiar sound of a shotgun going off.

"Get away from my brother, you bitch." Jameson voice rang out. I heard the sound of the rifle cocking and going off again. More bullets went flying through the ghost and Mrs. Welch disappears. Not knowing when she would reappear. I grabbed the keys and turned them. The car came roaring to life.

"I'm taking you, home." I said flooring it. I drove right into the house, bursting into a living room.

"Sam?" Dean called out.

"Here." I replied.

"You okay?"

"I think."

"Can you move?" He asked opening up the passenger door. I could see Jameson behind him, shot gun at the ready.

"Yeah. Help me." I said holding out my hand. He nodded and took my hand before pulling me out of the car.

"There you go." He said once he got me out.

"Thanks."

"Guys," Jameson said in a tense voice, "Ding dong, the bitch isn't dead."

I turn around to see Constance holding a picture frame glaring at us. She throws it aside and sends a dresser towards us, pinning the three of us against the car. Jameson's rifle clattered to the floor, giving away are only advantage. Constance came at us, but then the lights started to flicker and she stopped. She looked to the stairs where water was running down the sides. From my vantage point, I could just make out two figures at the top of the stairs.

"You've come home to us, Mommy." Two children's voices said in unison. They disappeared then reappeared behind Constance. She turned around looking terrified. Grimly the boy and girl look at her before grabbing her around the middle in a hug. Constance shrieked and the three of them flashed and bulged into skeletons before returning to ghost form and melting into an ectoplasmic ooze. The ooze then disappeared and all that was left was a water stain.

Once they were all gone. Dean and I tipped the dresser over, freeing us from its hold.

"You alright, Jameson." Dean asked bending down so he was at her level. She swallowed before nodding. Dean smiled and kissed her forehead, "You did good, kid. But you need to watch your language, you lady."

Jameson gave him an amused look. Dead rolled his eyes and pushed her face away from him.

"You're so sassy, even when you're not talking." He said to her. She laughed. He pulled her into his side and walked over to the stain left by the Welches.

"So this is where she drowned her kids." Dean said over his shoulder to me.

"That's why she could never go home." I told him, "She was too scared to face 'em."

"You found her weak spot," he said as I came alongside my siblings. He patted my shoulder, "Nice work, Sammy."

I laughed in pain, as he hit the spot that had banged against the steering wheel during impact.

"I wish I could say the same for you two. What were you thinking, Jamie, shooting Casper in the face, you freak?"

"Hey, Matlock, I saved your life." She said slightly indignant. I saw Dean's shoulder shook in laughter as he looked over his precious car.

"That you did." I told her.

"Like I said, she did good." Dean said, "As for you Sammy, if you screwed up my car, I'll kill you."

I chuckled, not entirely sure he was exaggerating.

 _~BWLTCO~_

 _Dean's Perspective:_

"Okay, this is where Dad went," Sam said once we were on the road. He was looking over the map we had in the glove compartment, "It's called Black Water Ridge, Colorado."

"Sounds charming. How far?"

"About 600 miles." Sam said.

"If we shag ass we can make it by morning." I said. Sam looked up in surprise, before his face turned to one of pity.

"Dean, I…"

"You're not going."

"The interview's in like, 10 hours. I gotta be there."

"Yeah," I said trying to sound nonchalant, "Yeah, whatever. I'll take you home."

We drove the rest of the way to Stanford in silence. Jameson was curled up in the back using my jacket as a blanket. And Sam…well, we weren't exactly in a talking mood after he said he didn't want to come with me and Jamie to find Dad. It had been nice working with him again. The kid was smart, always has been, where I was brash he was cautious. We made a good team. Don't get me wrong, hunting with Jameson isn't bad. I like showing her the ropes, and she's a good shot, hasn't missed more than a dozen targets since she was seven. But there's a fifteen year gap between us. I'm more of a parent than a brother or a friend. Besides she was becoming too much like me, Sam would help her even out.

I park in front of Sammy's apartment building. He turns and reaches over the back seat to gently shake Jameson awake. She whacks his hand away and rolls over so she's the back of the seat.

"Go way De." She mumble groggily. Sam laughed.

"No, it's me, Jamie. We're back at my apartment."

Jameson grumbled and sat up. Her face was still puffy from sleep as she turned towards Sam.

"Bye, Sammy." She said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Bye, Sissy." He said using his old nickname. I saw Jamie scrunch up her nose at the name. He pulled away first, but not too far, "If you ever want to get away from the jerk for a weekend, let me know and we'll work something out."

Jamie smiled at the offer, but I doubt she would ever take it.

"Thanks, Sam."

"And call me if he gets arrested again."

She grinned and saluted him. Sam laughed and pulled her in for another hug. He kissed the side of her head before moving away and climbing out of the car.

"You call me if you find him?" He asked me through the open window of the car. I nodded, "Maybe I can meet up with you guys later, huh?"

"Yeah, all right."

Sam gives me a tight smile and pats the top of the car before walking over to his apartment building. I turn the car back on, and pressed my foot lightly on the break, but there's something else I want to say.

"Sam." I called after my brother, "You know, the three of us made hell of a team back there."

"Yeah," he agreed. I pursed my lips, and put the car into drive and pulled away. Once we got some distance, Jameson leaned forward and wrapped her arms around my shoulder.

"You still got me, pal." She said quietly.

"Yeah, I still got you." I replied with a smile.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I think you too tired to drive."

"Oh really."

"Yeah, I think we should go back to Sam's and take a really long nap. Like long enough that we sleep passed his interview, maybe even till he gets back from the interview. I mean we can't really help Dad if we're dead on our feet."

"I do like naps."

"And we can reintroduce Sam to human food."

I laughed.

"All right you win, Squirt."

"Thanks."

I did a U-turn and drove back towards Sammy's apartment building. We park the car in the visitor's lot and grabbed our bags from the trunk. We headed inside and treked up the stairs. We were almost to Sam's apartment when I hear him yelling inside. I drop my bag and race up the last few stairs. I bang on the door.

"Sam?" I call out, "Sam!"

No reply.

"Kick it in, Dean!" Jameson urged. I nodded and backed up from the door and kicked the area around the handle. It busted open on the first kick.

"Sam!" Jamie yelled scurried past me.

"Jamie!" I called after her to slow her down. The apartment was lit up like the Fourth of July.

"Jess!" I heard Sam scream from the back. Jameson and I share a look before bolting to Sam's room. The room he in was on fire and on the ceiling was Jess. Just like Mom.

"Sam! Sam!" I yelled to get his attention, but he was too upset to move.

"No! No!"

I rushed in and grabbed my little brother, like I did that night 22 years ago.

"We gotta get out!" I told him.

"Jess! Jess! No!" Sam protested as I dragged and pushed him out of the room. I motioned to Jamie with my head and I got the three of us far away enough in time. Just seconds after we left Sam's bedroom, it exploded from the heat. We all stumbled downstairs and out into the fresh air. Sam sunk to his knees.

"No! Jess! No!" he cried out. Jamie knelt down next to him and wrapped her arms around him. She didn't say anything, just kept hold of him, even when he tried pushing her away, so he could try to go back inside, "Jess!"

 _~BWLTCO~_

 _Jameson's Perspective:_

Within minutes the fire trucks and police showed up at Sam's apartment complex. They made sure everyone got outside. A few people had to get oxygen because of the smoke, but most seemed unharmed by the fiery death that took place in Sam's apartment. I had heard the story, it was the reason for Dad's obsession, and Jess died the same way the saintly Mary Winchester did. Pinned to the ceiling and then lit on fire. Not so much lit as the fire seemed to come from them.

Dean was off monitoring the officials, but I stayed with Sam. I hadn't left his side since we had gotten outside. Dean didn't need me this time, Sam did. So by Sam's side I stayed. He was currently digging through the trunk of the Impala, so I was leaning against the side of the car, acting as a lookout. The last thing we needed was for someone to see us with a hunter's arsenal outside of fire.

I smiled at Dean as he came back over to us. He ruffled my hair as he walked past me to the trunk. I turned around so I could face my brothers. Sam barely acknowledged Dean's arrival. He just loaded up the shotgun in his hand and tested the hold. He then sniffed and dropped it into the trunk.

"We have work to do." He said as he closed up the trunk.

 _~BWLTCO~_

 _Hope you guys liked this. Jameson will get more incorporated in this stories as I figure out her place as I go along. Please review and let me know what your feelings are on the Jameson in the Supernatural storyline._


	3. Wendigo

**Wendigo**

 **AN:** _The much awaited Wendigo episode. I hope you enjoy this second look into Jameson's growing up years. The next episode in Shadow._

 _~BWLTCO~_

 _Dean's Perspective:_

We were heading to Colorado to look for Dad after spending a week in California trying to pick up a trail on whatever killed Jess. Considering the way, she died, it had to be the same thing that got Mom. But the trail was just as cold as ever. So yesterday when Sam started packing, and said that we better hit the road soon or we'll hit rush hour, Jameson and I packed up without saying a word. Within 20 minutes we were on the road.

I drove through the whole night, and Sam had stayed up with me until about two hours ago. He was now out like a light in the front seat. Jameson was out too, sprawled across the backseat occasionally muttering about "stupid witches" and "why did it have to be snakes?" I was shaking my head at her latest mumble when Sam started gasping and jolted awake. He looked wildly around, before settling back into the seat.

"You okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He lied.

"Another nightmare?"

Sam's only answer was to clear his throat.

"Want to drive for a while? I asked. Sam scoffs.

"In your whole life, you never once asked me that. "

"Just though you might want to." I said shrugging it off, "Never mind."

"If he doesn't want to, I'll drive." Jamie piped up groggily from the back.

"No!" Sam and I both told her.

"How rude." She exclaimed with a pout. Sam reached in the glovebox to pull out the map.

"So where are we?" Sam asked.

"We are just outside of Grand Junction." I replied.

"You know what? Maybe we shouldn't have left Stanford so soon."

"You're the one who told us to leave." Jameson reminded him. I shot her a look in the rearview mirror. She huffed and leaned back in the seat.

"Look Sam, we dug around there for a week. We came up with nothing. You were right to get us to leave. If you want to find the thing that killed Jessica…"

"Got to find Dad first."

"Whoo!" Jameson interjected.

"Cut the attitude, young lady," I said over my shoulder.

"Or what you'll ground me?" She shot back, "Send me to my room?"

"Or how about Sam picks out your menu for the next week."

"I'm thinking salads, tofu, veggie burgers." Sam played along.

"Shutting up now."

Sam chuckled.

"Anyway, I don't think it's a coincidence that this thing is showing up again after 20 years." I said getting us back on track, "Dad will have answers. He'll know what to do."

"It's weird man," Sam said looking back at the map, "These coordinates he left us, this Black Water Ridge."

"What about it?"

"There's nothing there. It's just woods. Why is he sending us to the middle of nowhere?"

"Let's find out." Jameson said leaning forward.

 _~BWLTCO~_

 _Jameson's Perspective:_

"So Black Water Ridge is pretty remote." Sam said as we explored the park's visitor center, "It's cut off by these canyons here-rough terrain, dense forest, abandoned silver and gold mines all over the place."

Dean and I had stopped in front of the display of the local wildlife. There were a few small woodland creatures and one of the biggest bears I had ever seen.

"Dude, check out the size of the this friggin' bear." Dean called Sam over.

"And a dozen or more grizzlies in the area." Sam added. "It's not nature hike, that's for sure."

"Cool." I said excitedly. I loved doing these kinds of hunts.

"You three aren't planning to go out near Black Water Ridge, by any chance?" A man's voice asked. We all turned around to see a forest ranger looking at us expectantly.

"Oh, no, sir. We're environmental-study majors from U.C. Boulder. Just working on a paper."

"Even the little one?" the ranger asked. The little one? The jerk.

"Yeah, even Deano here." I said patting my brother's arm, smiling cheekily up at him. He gets that strained look on his face, the one that tells me he's asking himself why he doesn't just leave me someplace.

"Yeah, recycle man." Dean said holding up his fist. "The squirt here is my little sister, our parents are on vacation for their anniversary and saddled me with her."

"Bull." The ranger said, "You're friends with that Hailey girl, right?"

Dean thought about it for a moment.

"Yes. Yes, we are, Ranger…Wilkinson."

"Well, I will tell you exactly what I told her." He told us, "Her brother filled out a backcountry permit saying he wouldn't be back from Black Water until the 24th. So it's not exactly a missing persons now, is it? Tell that girl to quit worrying. I'm sure her brother's just fine."

"We will." Dean lied to him, "Well, that Hailey girl's a pistol, huh?"

"That is putting it mildly."

She sounds like fun.

"Actually, you know what would help is if I could show her a copy of that backcountry permit." Dean conned the ranger, "You know, so she could see her brother's return date."

"Uhh…alright. I'll be right back." Ranger Wilkinson told us, before slipping into the back room.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked, "I thought we came here to find Dad?"

"Maybe he's working a case." Dean defended his actions.

"Sure you're not cruising for a hookup or something?"

"Hey, he's on the job." I defended Dean.

"Yeah, Sammy, I'm on the job."

Sam rolled his eyes as the park ranger came back from the office with papers in hand. Dean took them from him.

"Thanks, I think this will give Hailey some peace of mind."

"Well if it gets her off my back."

"Yeah." Dean said with a chuckle, "Well come on you two."

Sam and I followed after him.

"All I'm saying is the coordinates say Black Water Ridge. So what are we waiting for? Let's just go find Dad. Why should we even talk to this girl?

"Well like I said maybe Dad is on a case, and we should know what we're getting into before we actually walk into it." Dean answered as we got close to the car.

"Since when did you become Rambo instead of Shaggy?" I asked my big brother. Sam was always the cautious one, and wanted to make sure that we had everything before we walked into a situation,

"Since now." Sam replied as he reached the front door.

"And I have the attitude problem." I told Dean opening the back door.

"Yeah well, the Winchester sass is strong with this one. He can't help it."

I snorted.

"Very funny." Sam said giving us his pissed off lady face.

"We kill them at parties." I said before climbing into the car.

"That we do, baby girl." Dean agreed as he got in, "That we do."

 _~BWLTCO~_

 _Sam's Perspective:_

Dean pulled up outside of the Hailey girl's house. Jameson jumped out before either of us could stop her and was on her way to the front door.

"Jamie!" Dean called out to her. She stopped right in her tracks, and spun on her heel. She lifted her hands up in the air as if to ask "Well?" I didn't need to look at my brother to know that he was rolling his eyes. "I don't know what I'm going to do with that girl."

"We could always return her and ask for a refund?" I joked.

"Please, then who would laugh at my jokes." Dean replied getting out of the car.

"Yeah, that would be a shame." I said even though he couldn't hear me. I climbed out and caught up with Dean and Jameson. Dean had pulled her under his arm, and led her to the front door. He let her knock on the door as he hung back. The door opened revealing a petite brunette. She left the screen door between us.

"You must be Hailey Collins." Dean greeted her stepping closer to the door, "I'm Dean, that's Sam, and the runt here is Jameson."

"Hey!" Jamie protested. Dean just ruffled her hair before turning back to Hailey.

"We're rangers with the park service," Dean continued motioning between me and him. "Ranger Wilkinson sent us over. We wanted to ask you some questions about your brother Tommy."

"Let me see some I.D." She said to us.

"Sure," Dean said digging through his jacket pocket for the ID he made a few hours ago. He held it up to the screen door. She scanned the ID, before giving the three of us a once over.

"Come on in." she said opening the screen door.

"Thanks." Dean said helping her get the door.

"That yours?" Hailey asked nodding her head towards the Impala.

"Yeah." Dean answered.

"Nice car."

Dean smiled and followed Hailey into the house. He cast me a smug look before going deeper into the house.

"We've lost him, Captain." Jameson commented.

"Hey, he's on the job." I repeated her line from earlier.

"Yeah, yeah." She said grabbing my hand and pulling me into the house. We found Hailey and Dean in the dining with a kid who looked a few years older than Jameson.

"Is this Tommy?" Dean asked pointing to photo on one of their built-ins. Hailey nodded as she brought in some food from the kitchen.

"So, if Tommy's not due back for a while, how do you know something's wrong?" I asked her.

"He e-mails photos, stupid little videos." Hailey answered, "But we haven't heard anything in over three days now."

"Well, maybe he can't get cell reception." I offered.

"He's got a satellite phone, too."

"Can it be he's just having fun and forgot to check in?"

"He wouldn't do that." The other kid finally spoke up.

"Our parents are gone." Hailey explained, "It's just my two brothers and me. We all keep pretty close tabs on each other."

James elbowed me in the side.

"What?" I mouthed to her. Though I figured the answer I was in for a comment was about how I should be more "family oriented."

"Get the pictures." She replied. I nodded.

"Can I see the pictures Tommy sent you?"

"Yeah," Hailey replied and she began to move towards the computer on the bookshelf, "Here's all Tommy's photos and videos. This one is his last message."

The three of us gathered around her as she clicked on the video in the upper right corner. The video enlarged and she pushed play.

" _Day Six. We're still out near Black Water Ridge. We're fine, keeping Safe, so don't worry, okay? Talk to you tomorrow."_

Then the video was over.

"We'll find your brother." Dean told her, "We're heading out to Black Water Ridge first thing."

"The maybe I'll see you there." Hailey told us walking back to the dining room table. "Look, I can't sit around here anymore, so I hired a guide. I'm heading out in the morning and I'm gonna find Tommy myself."

"I think I know how you feel." Dean said sympathetically. Jameson rolled her eyes and looked back at the screen. She cocked her head at the paused image of the video.

"We need to take a closer look at these." She whispered. I nodded in agreement.

"Hey Hailey, do you mind forwarding these to me?"

"Sure." Hailey agreed.

"Thanks." I replied before straightening out.

"Well, we'll get out of your hair. If I don't get some tacos in the munchkin, she'll turn into a gremlin."

"Yeah, and if he doesn't get some beer and burgers he'll turn into a bitch." Jameson said to me from behind her hand. I laughed and received a funny look from the Collins family and Dean. I cleared my throat.

"We should get going, we know that Dean would hate to miss _The Golden Girls_." I said. Jameson snorted and subtly bumped my hand with her fist. I returned the fist bump as Dean glared as us.

"Ha, ha, let's go you two." Dean said throwing his thumb towards the door. Jamie and I shared a smirk before following after him. Once we reached the door, Dean turns back to us, "You both can sit in the back."

Jamie stuck her tongue out at him.

"You got what you deserved, munchkin." She said before walking past him,

 _~BWLTCO~_

 _Dean's Perspective:_

We found a Mexican restaurant in town and set up camp. Sam got the beers while I ordered enough tacos to bust the Squirt's gut. Sam came back and he set up his computer and started doing his nerd thing. He was looking through old police reports, news articles, Tommy's stuff and took notes.

"So, Black Water Ridge doesn't get a lot if traffic," Sam informed us after a while, "But, still, this past April, two hikers went missing out there. They were never found."

"Any before that?" I asked.

"Yeah," Sam replied, showing Jamie and I some archive news articles, "In 1982, eight different people all vanished in the same year. Authorities said it was a grizzly attack. And, again, in 1959, and again, before that, in 1936. Every 23 years, just like clockwork."

Sam pulled up the stuff from Hailey.

"Okay, Jameson noticed something weird about this while we were at the house." He said pulling up Tommy's last video. "So I gave it a closer look and this is what I found."

Jamie came around the table to get a good look at the screen, and Sam hit play. Whatever, I was supposed to see, I completely missed.

"Can you slow it down?" Jameson asked. Sam nodded and pushed play, after a beat he slowed down the speed. I finally caught an image of something in the background.

"That's three frames. It's a fraction of a second." Sam informed us, "Whatever that thing is, it can move."

I hit Sam's shoulder.

"I told you something weird was going on." I bragged.

"Yeah." Sam replied slightly sassy, "There's one more thing. In '59, one camper survived the supposed grizzly attack, just a kid—barely crawled out of the wood alive."

"Is there a name?" Jamie asked. Sam nodded. "Great let's go. And we need to hurry up, or we really will miss The Golden Girls."

I ducked my head trying to hide my smile, as Sam gave her a disbelieving look.

"What?" Jamie responded, "Sophia is my idol."

 _~BWLTCO~_

 _Sam's Perspective:_

James ended up not having to worrying about missing _The Golden Girls_ because Dean set her up in a motel room. She threw a fit until Dean gave her money to get ice cream. After that she didn't offer much of an argument, but Dean told me not to be too surprised if she locks us out.

Dean and I headed into town to visit the survivor of the '59 attack. We found him in an old house, not too far from the place we had dinner. Dean knocked on the door and told him why we were here. He let us in, but I could tell he was reluctant to.

"Ranger, I don't know why you're asking me about this." He said as he led us into his house, "It's public record. I was a kid. My parents got mauled by a-?"

"Grizzly?" I filled in, "That's what attacked them?"

I couldn't fully see his face, but I knew there was more to this story by how he reacted. He eventually nodded.

"The other people that went missing that year-those bear attacks, too?" Dean jumped in. The man nodded again, "What about all the people that went missing this year? Same thing? If we knew what we were dealing with, we might be able to stop it."

The man looked at us face on and removed the cigarette dangling from his mouth.

"I seriously doubt that." He disagreed, "Always, I don't see the difference it would make. You wouldn't believe me. Nobody ever did."

"Mr. Shaw…" I tried again, "What did you see?"

He sighed.

"Nothing," he finally answered, "It moved too fast to see. It hid to well. I heard it, though. A roar…like no man or animal I ever heard.

"It came at night?"

Mr. Shaw nodded.

"Got inside your tent?" I continued. He shook his head.

"It got inside our cabin. I was sleeping in front of the fireplace when it came in. It didn't smash a window or break the door—It unlocked it. Do you know of a beat that could do something like that? I didn't even wake up until I heard my parents screaming. Dragged them off into the night. Why it left me alive—I've been asking myself that ever since. It did leave me this, though."

He pulled away his collar revealing four long scars.

"There's something evil in those woods." Mr. Shaw said as he let his shirt fall back into place, "It was some sort of demon."

~ _BWLTCO~_

"Spirits and demons don't have to unlock doors." Dean said as he unlocked the motel room door, "If they want inside, they just go through walls."

"So it's probably something else—something corporeal."

"Corporeal?" Dean repeated, "Excuse me, professor."

"Shut up." I snapped back, "So, what do you think?"

"I think you need to lower your voice before going in here and wake up the Squirt."

I held my hands up and we slipped inside the room quietly. Dean was right. Jameson was passed out, curled up in a ball on one of the beds. A carton of Moose Tracks rested on the bedstand while _The Golden Girls_ theme played on the TV.

"Great," Dean muttered as he looked into the carton, "She ate it all."

I chuckled as I took off my coat. Then I noticed something else about my sister.

"Is that my shirt?" I asked Dean. He leaned in to get a closer look.

"Yep." He replied pulling back. He shook his head with a smile. He kissed her forehead and fixed the blankets. "I'll share with the kid tonight."

"Good, I don't think my side can take any more of her kicks. So what do you really think attacked those campers on the Ridge?"

"Well the claws, the speed that it moves—It could be a skinwalker, maybe a black dog. Whatever we're talking about, we're talking about a creature, and it's corporeal which means we can kill it. "

I nodded.

"Then we can't let that Hailey girl go out there." I reminded him of Hailey's plan.

"What are we gonna tell her- she can't go into the woods because of a big, scary monster?"

"Yeah."

"Her brother's missing, Sam. She's not gonna just sit this out. I wouldn't if it were you or Jamie. No, we go with her, we protect her, and we keep our eyes peeled for our fuzzy predator friend."

"So finding Dad's not enough? Now we got to babysit, too?"

"He's used to it; he's watched your whiny baby butt for over 20 years." Jameson grumbled sleepily, "Now shut up and go to sleep Sam."

Dean sucks in his mouth, but I can tell he's holding in laughter.

"Okay." I replied in an annoyed tone. Dean shook his head and went to turn off the TV.

"Hey!" Jamie protested, "I was watching that."

Dean held his hands up in surrender, and left _The Golden Girls_ on. He the disappeared leaving me alone with my little sister. We really haven't been alone since I got back. She stuck close to Dean the entire time, actually at Hailey's house was the first time in years we tagged-team against him.

"You know I'm right, we can't let her go up there with us." I said to her.

"Fine, I'll remember that we when you get lost somewhere." She said with her eyes closed, "No, Dean we can't go, Sam would want the professionals to find him."

"That's different, we know what's out there."

"No, it's not. Family is family."

~ _BWLTCO~_

 _Jameson's Perspective:_

Dean drove up the dirt road to the hiking trail that Hailey had told him she would be at. By the time we got there—Hailey, her brother, and their guide looked like they were already to go. Dean pulled in behind their truck and put the Impala in park.

I grabbed the book bag I had filled with some food, weapons, blankets, toiletries and clothes. I would have to ditch it if we had to run from something, but somebody had to keep up the pretense that we rangers and going on a hike. Dean was wearing his leather jacket for goodness sake.

"You guys got room for three more?" Dean asked them as he got out of the car.

"Wait, you want to come with us?" Hailey asked.

"Who are these guys?" the guide asked as Sam and I got out.

"Apparently, this is all the Park Service could muster up for the search and rescue."

"You're rangers?" he asked, "Even the little one?"

"Hey, he's only short when he stands next to Jolly Green here." I played dumb. I hated being the "little one."

"She's a junior ranger, Chief said to bring her so she could learn the trails." Dean explained.

"And you're hiking out in biker boots and jeans?" Hailey questioned him.

"Well, sweetheart, I don't do shorts."

"Chicken legs." I stage whispered. Dean hit the back of my head. I pouted at him before going over towards Sam.

"This isn't funny. It's not a nice walk in the city park, it's dangerous backcountry out there. Her brother might be hurt."

"Believe me, we know how dangerous it can be." Dean defended the three of us, "We just want to help them find their brother that's all. So are we going to sit around gossiping all day, or go find Tommy?"

The guide huffed and started on the trail. I adjusted the straps of my bag and waited for Hailey and Ben to pass before following after them with Sam on my heels.

"Roy, you said you did a little hunting," Dean spoke up after 20 minutes had passed.

"Yeah, more than a little." The guide, Roy, answered.

"Uh-huh, what kind of furry critters do you hunt?"

"Mostly buck, sometimes bear."

Bear? Why bear? They were here first!

"Tell me, uh, Bambi or Yogi hunt you back?" I piped up. He cast me a dirty look over his shoulder.

"Sometimes." He answered before moving forward. While Roy trudged on ahead, Hailey jogged to catch up with Dean.

"You didn't pack any provisions." She accused him.

"And what do you call Pop-Tarts lady?" I argued as I came to stand next to my brother. She looked at me for second before pointing toward me.

"That's another thing, no Park Service would just let a little girl hike into dangerous territory." Hailey said using me to build her case, "Who the hell are you guys?"

Sam and Dean shared a look, and Dean nodded. Sam came around Hailey and pulled me off with him.

"Hey!" I protested, "What if he needs back-up?"

"Trust me, he's fine."

"But what about his tendency to get arrested for his smart comments?"

Sam looked back at the two of them.

"Something tells me he'll be just fine."

"After a few years in college I was hoping for something better than that."

"Well, I was almost a lawyer. If he gets himself in trouble, maybe I can get him out."

"Well that will be fun to watch, Matlock."

Sam laughed and nudged me on ahead to catch up with Ben and Roy. I cast one more look over my shoulder before trudging on ahead.

 _~BWLTCO~_

 _Dean's Perspective:_

"This is it." Roy announced after we had been hiking for almost two hours, "Black Water Ridge."

"What coordinates are we at?" Sam asked. Roy pulled out some kind of device, probably a GPS, and started fiddling with it.

"35 and minus 111."

Roy was right this was it. James was searching the site but playing it off more like she was just wandering around. There was definitely something off about this place, like the noises.

"You hear that?" I asked Sam.

"Yeah," Sam answered, "Not even crickets."

"I'm gonna go take a look around." Roy told the group.

"You shouldn't go off by yourself." Sam warned him. Roy chuckled.

"That's sweet." He mocked, "Don't worry about me."

He walked right in between me and Sam, making a show of moving us out of his way. Somebody certainly has some issues. But Sam was right, none of us should be going off alone. I whistled to get Jamie's attention. She looked over her shoulder and I motioned her over.

"Okay," I said getting everyone else's attention, "Everybody stays together."

They nodded and we followed after Roy. We came up onto a turned over tree when we heard Roy call out for Hailey. Hailey took off towards his voice, causing the rest of us to chase after her. We all stopped short when we came upon the ruined remains of a campsite.

"Oh, my God." Hailey breathed out.

"Looks like a Grizzly." Roy gave his expert opinion. I moved in closer and examined the bloodied tents, something just didn't set right with me about this. First, there was that guy's story about the thing unlocking his door, the too quiet forest, and now this.

"Tommy!" Hailey yelled, "Tommy! Tommy!"

Sam rushed over to her, trying to get her to be quiet.

"Dean." Jameson hissed at me. I swiveled my head in her direction. She motioned me over to where she was and led me a little away from the camp.

"What do you got, kid?"

"Tracks." She answered, she said pointing to the ground, "See, the bodies were dragged away from camp. But here, the tracks just vanish. It's totally weird right, what do you think did it?"

Jameson sounded so excited that this was turning out to be a hunt rather than a rescue mission. I should probably be concerned about this.

"Not sure yet, but it takes Skinwalker and a black dog off the table."

"Cool, so we might be entering unknown territory."

"Stop it." I told her, "Those people probably just lost their brother and we still don't know where Dad is so…stop looking so excited about this."

Jamie attempted to look sheepish, but it didn't work.

"Let's head back." I said slightly exasperated. We headed back to the others, and got there just in time to see Hailey pick something up from the dirt. It looked like some kind of phone. She didn't seem relieved to see it. "Hey, he could still be alive."

She didn't look like she believed me, but I could tell she wanted to.

"HELP!" A man's voice screamed, "Please! Somebody help me!"

Roy readied his gun before taking off towards the sound, with the rest of us following after.

"Help!" the man continued to cry. We slowed down when we reached the spot that the sound seemed to originate from.

"It seemed lie it was coming from around here, didn't it?" Hailey asked.

"Everybody back to camp." Sam said suddenly. Did he figure out what it was? We started to go back when I noticed Jameson wasn't following. She was standing in the middle of the clearing, her hand inching towards the zipper of her backpack.

"Jamie?" I asked, "What is it?"

"I think I know what it is."

 _~BWLTCO~_

 _Sam's Perspective:_

"Our packs." Hailey exclaimed as we came back to her brother's campsite.

"So much for my GPS and my satellite phone." Roy lamented.

"What the hell is going on?" Hailey questioned.

"It's smart," I said, "It wants to cut us off so we can't call for help."

"You mean someone?" Roy asked, "Some nut job out there just stole our gear."

"Sammy!" Dean called for me. I turned to see him at the edge of the campsite with Jameson. He motioned me over to the pair of them.

"Excuse me." I said to the others before walking over to my siblings. Dean led us a little deeper into the woods.

"The kid think she knows what it is." He told me, "Show him the pages, baby-girl."

Jameson held out Dad's journal and flipped to the page she wanted. She tapped down on a stick figure of a man, with Native American symbols surrounding him.

"I think it's a Wendigo." She said solemnly, but I could see hints of excitement. When she was a kid she always liked going up new monsters, it was some kind of thrill for her. But she's not wrong, I was thinking the same thing back at the campsite.

"It can't be one, can it?" Dean asked, "Wendigos are in the Minnesota Woods or Northern Michigan. I've never even heard of one this far west.

"I think Jameson's right. There's the claws, the way it can mimic human voice."

"Great." Dean said sarcastically. He pulled out his gun, "Well, then this is useless."

I handed Jameson Dad's journal.

"We got to get these people to safety." I told my siblings. They both nodded and we headed back to camp.

"All right, listen up." Dean announced as we got back to the campsite, "It's time to go. Things have gotten more…"

"Complicated." I finished for him.

"What?" Hailey asked.

"Kid, whatever's out there I think I can handle it." Roy told Dean in a patronizing tone.

"It's not them we're worried about." I replied, 'If you shoot this thing, you're just going to make it mad. We have to leave now.

"Once, you're talking nonsense, two, you're in no position to give anybody orders."

"Relax." Dean ordered Roy, who was starting to get testy.

"We should have never let you come out in the first place, all right?' I said to Roy, "I'm trying to protect you."

"You protect me?" Roy spat, getting up in my face, "I was hunting in these woods when your mommy was still kissing you good night."

"Yeah? It's a damn-near-perfect hunter. It's smarter than you. And it's gonna hunt you down and eat you alive unless we get your stupid sorry ass out of here."

Roy laughs.

"You know you're crazy, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Roy laughs again.

"You know-have you ever hunted a w-"

"Chill out." Dean orders stepping in between Roy and I. Dean backs me away, making I keep my eyes on him.

"Stop it. Everybody just stop." Hailey intervenes, "Look, Tommy might still be alive. And I'm not leaving here without him."

Dean and I share a look, and huff.

"It's getting late," Dean says turning to the other, "This thing is a good hunter in the day, but an unbelievable hunter at night. We'll never beat it, not in the dark. We need to settle in and protect ourselves. James, bring the stuff."

Jameson nodded and came towards us. She slowed down as she came near Roy with narrowed eyes.

"Asshole." She mutters bumping hard into him. He's knocked off balance and land right on his ass.

"You little b-."

"Hey!" both Dean and I stop him. With a smug smile in Roy's direction, she practically skips over to us with her backpack.

 _~BWLTCO~_

 _Jameson's Perspective:_

As I drew the Anasazi symbols into the dirt, I could almost feel my Dad watching me to make sure I didn't screw up. Dean may have taught me how to draw them and a number of other things, but it was always Dad, who I felt when I try to recall something.

"Now what did you says these were again?" Hailey's voice interrupted the quiet of the woods.

"Anasazi symbols." Dean replied, "It's for protection. The Wendigo can't cross over them."

Roy's mocking laugh echoes through the campsite. I knew I should have kicked him the balls.

"Nobody likes a skeptic, Roy." Dean told him.

"Nobody like you period, Roy." I mumbled under my breath. I looked up from my work, and nodded in satisfaction. It would do. I looked around for my brothers and saw Dean cozying up to the Hailey girl. Blah! But Sammy, however, was off by his lonesome. Now here comes the ultimate reoccurring dilemma of my life- Girl-Crazy Dean or my moody sister Sammy? Girl-Crazy Dean or Moody Sammy? Girl Crazy or Moody?

At that moment, I saw Dean get Hailey to crack a smile and knew he would be no use to me. So it looks like I was going to have to take about feelings with Sam.

"Hey, Sasquatch," I greeted him, "What's with the long face?"

"Go back to the fire, Jamie." Sam told me tiredly, "I'm fine."

"Sure, you're fine. You know who else is f _ine_? Dean's _fine._ I'm _fine._ And Dad's the poster child for what fine means."

Sam breathed out a laugh.

"Now, tell me what's wrong or I'll hold my breath until I'm blue."

"No, you won't you always cheat."

"I do not." I said sitting on the log with him, "So what's up?"

Sam said nothing.

"Okay then," I said taking a deep breath, before plugging me nose.

"Okay, okay." Sam gave in, "It's just that…Dad's not here. I mean, that much we know for sure, right? He would have left us a message, a sign, right?"

"Yeah. Maybe." I said. Until recently all he was doing was checking in every few weeks to let Dean and I know he hadn't kicked the bucket, "While we were getting firewood, Dean mentioned how he didn't even think Dad had ever been here before."

"Then what are we still even here for?" Sam asked, "Let's get this people to safety, and hit the road. Let's find Dad."

"We're here because it's our job, Sammy." I told him "Come on, you're usually Mr. Common Decency. I mean, could you really leave here, knowing people were going to die because you did nothing?"

I took Sam's hung head and silence as an agreement.

"And about this whole finding Dad thing…We're not going to find him until he wants to be found. Think about it, he left Dean his journal. That's his most prize possession, I think he might even love it more than us. Did you know, I actually caught Dad sleeping with that thing?"

Sam chuckled.

"I think it means he wants us to pick up where he left off before disappearing. You know, the whole thing, saving people, hunting things. Because we're not going to find him, until he's ready for us to."

"When did you get so smart?" Sam asked.

"I watch a lot of _Full House_." I replied. Sam chuckled for a moment, before turning grim.

"James, I got to find Dad. I got to find Jess' killer."

"I know." I said leaning my head on his arm, "But like I said we're not going to find Dad, until he wants us to. So buck up Sammy, we've got people to save and things to hunt."

"Yeah." Sam agreed.

"And if that doesn't work, whiskey seems to help."

Sam snorted.

"And what do you know about whiskey?' He asked. I open my mouth to reply, but I'm cut off by a scream from the woods.

"Help me!"

Sam and I both jump up and join the others near the campfire. Roy is cocking his gun and Dean for a lack of the better weapon has his out too. Sam flashes his light out into the woods looking for any sign of movement.

"Help!" the man's voice screamed again.

"It's trying to draw us out. Just stat cool." Dean told the others, "Stay put."

"Inside the magic circle?" Roy asked sarcastically.

"I will kick him the balls, if he says one more thing." I whispered to Sam.

"Shh…" Sam hushed.

"Help!" the voice called. There was a rustling in the woods, followed by a loud inhuman growl.

"Okay, that's no grizzly." Roy said leveling his gun. Well no freaking duh, you idiot. The rustling and animals like noise cut out leaving us in loud silence.

"We'll be all right. I promise." I heard Hailey say to her little brother. There's a swishing noise, and another growl. This time it was closer than before. I reached down to pull out my pure silver hunting knife from my boot.

There were most rustling noises, right at the tree line of the campsite. I heard Roy fire off a shot. Then another, and another. The creature let out a piercing pained screech.

"I hit it." Roy announced before charging into the woods.

"Roy, no!" Dean yelled after him, "Roy!"

Dean turned back to Hailey and Ben.

"You two, don't move. Jamie stay here with them."

I nodded and watched as Sam and Dean went crashing after Roy. I went over to the fire and dipped a stick in and held it up as a torch. I still couldn't see much, but I could hear Roy shouting the Wendigo was in the trees and the sounds of people running through the woods.

"Roy!" I heard Dean yell. But there was no reply. Moments later the boys came trudging back to camp.

"He's gone." Sam announced.

 _~Wayward Tales~_

 _Dean's Perspective:_

"I don't-I mean, these types of things-," Hailey stuttered trying to comprehend what had happened the night before. "They aren't supposed to be real."

I heard Jameson snort behind me, and I resisted the urge to hit her upside her head again. Just because this was her normal, doesn't mean that everyone is stupid for not believing in the boogie-man.

"Hey, Jamie, how about you find us some wood for torches okay?"

Jamie smirked knowingly before saluting me and disappearing into the woods. I then turned to Hailey to respond to her the-supernatural-is-real crisis

"I wish I could tell you different, that none of this is real or it's just a prank, but…" I said inspecting a tree, where I thought the Wendigo was hiding last night.

"How do we know it's not out there watching us?"

"We don't." I said coming over crouch down next to Hailey, "But we're safe for now."

"How do you know about this stuff?" she asked.

"It kind of runs in the family." I told her before getting up to go check on a few other spots.

"Hey," I heard Sam say, coming back from his scouting mission, "So, we've got half a chance in the daylight. And I for one, want to kill this evil son-of-a-bitch."

"Well, hell, you know I'm in." I told him.

"All right, so what do we do?" Hailey asked him. Sam held Dad's journal up.

"First, we'll tell you what it is and its weakness." Sam told her, before looking around, "Wait, where's Jamie?"

"Getting some wood for torches." I answered. Sam gave me a confused look, so I motioned towards Hailey and Ben, trying to explain that Jamie was giving them attitude. He nodded, and gave another concerned look towards the woods, "She's fine. Besides if the Wendigo takes, he'll just bring her right back once she opens her mouth."

Sam rolled his eyes before opening the journal. He motions for Hailey and Ben to come closer. They get up and walk over to Sam and look over the pages.

"Wendigo is actually a Cree Indian Word. It means, "Evil that Devours." Sam explained.

"They're hundreds of years old." I jumped in, "Each one was once a man, sometimes an Indian or other times a frontiersman or a miner or hunter. "

"How's a man turn into one of those things?" Hailey asked

"Well, it's always the same. During some harsh winder a guy finds himself starving, cut off from supplies or help, becomes a cannibal to survive, eating other members of his tribe or camp."

"Like the Donner party." Ben says.

"That's right." Sam confirms, "Cultures all over the world believe that eating human flesh gives a person certain abilities—speed, strength, immortality."

"If you eat enough of it, over years, you become this less-than-human thing." I add, "You're always hungry."

"So, if that's true, how can Tommy still be alive?" Hailey inquires. I share a look with Sam and he indicates for me to go for it.

"You're not going to like it." I tell Hailey.

"Tell me."

"More than anything, a Wendigo knows how to last long winters without food. It hibernates for years at a time. When it's awake, it keeps its victims alive. It stores them so it can feed whenever it wants. If your brother's alive, it's keeping him somewhere dark, hidden, and safe. And we got to track it back there."

"And then how do we stop it?"

"Why do you think I had the Squirt get sticks for torches?" I asked her, "Guns and knives are pretty much useless with this thing."

"We're going to have to t-." Sam started to say, but was cut off by a girl's scream. I could practically feel my blood turn into ice, at the piercing sound.

"Jamie." I said before running into the woods. Her cries echo through the woods, "Jamie!"

"Jamie!" I hear Sam yell behind me. I ran until I spotted some blue on the ground- Jameson's backpack. I picked it up and spun around and around looking for some sign of my sister.

"JAMESON!"

 _~BWLTCO~_

It was my fault. The last thing Dad said to me before he went on his trip was take of your little sister. I just needed a minute, to help Hailey, to get a break from Jamie's attitude, just a minute. And now…if she dies it's all my fault. My little sister who I taught how to use a gun, a knife, how to fight, what good music actually is. Whose nightmares I chased away, whose cuts and bruises I cleaned up, who was dependent upon for everything. And I let her down, all because I wanted some time with a girl and a moment of peace. How was I ever going to face Dad again knowing I killed his little girl?

"It's not your fault, Dean." Sam said coming alongside me as we looked around the clearing for any sign of where Jameson had been taken. Hailey and Ben had caught up to us and were helping us search.

"That's where you're wrong, Sammy." I confesses as I straightened up from my crouch, "We didn't really need any wood for torches. She was just being snotty to Hailey, and I just wanted a damn…It's my fault."

With a sniff I went over to another area to search.

"It's not like you meant for her to be taken. Jameson knows that."

"But I knew it was a possibility, like I know it's a possibility that anyone of us can be taken right now. She's my responsibility, and I let her down."

"Dea-."

"Guys, we think we found something." Hailey called us over. Sam and I rushed over to see what they had found. We saw Ben crouched over a few broken branches holding up an M&M. He then pointed to see another one not too far off. I patted my pocket where I had stored my candy, but it was empty.

"That little squirt took my M&Ms." I said indignantly, but in all actuality I couldn't be more relieved. She had left us a trail.

"Follow the M&M brick road." Sam joked darkly.

 _~BWLTCO~_

 _Sam's Perspective:_

The four of us followed a trail of Peanut M&Ms through the woods. Luckily Dean had gotten the King-sized pack or Jamie would have run out of M&Ms now. The kid's pretty smart for coming up with this. We came upon a small ridge like place near the foot of a mountain.

"Oh my, god!" Hailey exclaimed pointing down the slope. I followed her finger to an old abandoned mine, and hanging in front of the boarded up entrance was Roy, "I thought you said it was saving its victims, why would it kill Roy?"

"Probably because he shot at it. Pissed him off." Dean answered her before leaning in towards me, "It's dark and hidden. Perfect place for a Wendigo to hide."

I nodded. It was the perfect place. And it fits with the lore-an old miner. And all of the keep out signs would keep him virtually undetected for decades.

"Come on, let's go check it out." I said to others. They all nodded and we tentatively headed down the slope to the mine. We gave Roy's body a wide berth as we made our way to the entrance of the mine.

Once we reached the entrance of the mine, Dean pulled out a flashlight from his pocket and peeked into the mine. He then stepped inside to give it a more thorough look. A moment later he popped his head out and motioned for us to come in.

Dean led us down the mine shaft, following the old track line. We had only gone maybe a hundred feet when we heard a low growling noise. We all stopped and looked around. I saw a side corridor and herded everyone else into it. We pressed ourselves against the wall as the creature passed. It was the first time I had gotten a good look at the Wendigo. It was tall with long arms and claws. All traces of the man it was before had disappeared.

After the beast passed we waited a few more moments before creeping out of our hiding place. Dean motioned for us to go the way the monster had just come from assuming that's where we would find Jamie and maybe Tommy.

We followed the path from a couple more yards when the ground beneath us was no longer solid ground, but creaking wood. Ben was behind me, and I heard him walk on particularly loud spot, before the ground went out from under me. I crashed through the wood and landed on my back a floor below.

"Sam!" Dean whispered yelled down to me.

"Ben, are you okay?" I head Hailey ask in concern. I looked to my side to see Ben had come down with me.

"Yeah, we're okay." I replied for the both us.

"Oh my, god!" Ben exclaimed before clambering away from something. I grabbed him, and pulled him away only to see old remains of the Wendigo's previous meals, "You're okay."

He nodded, and looked towards me. His face then grew solemn, and he pointed behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see Jamie dangling from the ceiling by her arms.

"Jamie!"

"What?" Jamie?" I heard Dean call down.

"She's here, Dean we found her." I replied, standing up.

"We're going to find a way down."

"Okay."

I moved over towards my sister. She seems to have passed out, probably form the way she was being dangled from the ceiling. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a knife. I wrapped an arm around her waist, and then with my other arm reached up to saw at the rope holding her up.

When I cut through the last of the rope, her upper body draped over my back. I moved a few steps back towards the light from the hole, so I could get a better look at her face. She had a few scratches on her face and I noticed a few on her hands as well. I held a finger under her nose to check her breathing and it seemed pretty normal.

"Hey Jamie," I whispered, shaking her a bit, "You need to wake up."

Her face scrunched up, but she kept her eyes closed. I heard the sound of something hit the ground, and saw a rope from above. Seconds later, Dean was starting his descent. When he reached the ground, he looked around for me and Jamie. Once he saw us, he came over, with an unreadable expression on her face.

"I'll take her," he said holding his arms out. I shifted her slightly, so I could slip her into Dean's arms. He immediately cradled her to his chest. His stone expression slipping for a moment to reveal pure relief. "Hey kid, time to get up."

Jameson mumbled something I couldn't quite make out. But it made the corner of Dean's mouth twitch in amusement.

"Jamie, come on." Dean tried again. There was a huff and Jamie blinked her eyes open. She then looked around in confusion.

"This doesn't look like The Lake Motel." She said hoarsely. Dean snorted, but he sounded more relieved than amused.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked, lowering her legs to help her stand.

"Just peachy." She said with all the Deanish attitude she could muster.

"Great." Dean said, before giving her fake stern look, "You owe me some M&Ms."

Jameson rolled her eyes, but then clutched her head in pain.

"Okay, from now on Sammy if I point to you, roll your eyes." Jameson said closing her eyes. "I'm just going to sit down until the world stops spinning and I can feel my arms again."

"Tommy!" Hailey yelped, breaking into our family moment. Dean and I's heads shoot up towards Hailey. She's standing across the way in front of another dangling body. It doesn't look like he's quite breathing. Hailey starts crying and moved to cup her brother's face, "Tommy."

Suddenly Tommy jerks awake gasping for air, causing Hailey to scream and jump back.

"Cut him down." Hailey orders. I nod and go to release her brother from his holdings. Hailey and Ben catch him once he's free. They help him sit down.

"Watch his legs." I tell Hailey. He had been hanging for days, it would take a while before he would gain feeling in his limbs. The family had their little reunion, promising Tommy they would get him home.

"Hey, check it out." Dean called for our attention. We all look towards him and see him and Jamie holding up a couple of things. "Flare guns."

"Those will work." I confirmed. I then looked down at my sister who was spinning her gun around her fingers like the Cowboys in all those Westerns she watches. "Let's kill the beast."

 _~BWLTCO~_

 _Jameson's Perspective:_

Since I was kidnapped by the Wendigo, Dean said I could have one of the flare guns. And if I saw a chance, that sucker was going to be barbequed like chicken on the 4th of July.

We all climbed out of the pit that the monster had stuck Tommy and I in, and headed towards where the rescue party had last seen the Wendigo. But I have a feeling if we made it to the exit first before seeing the monster very few of us would complain. Okay, maybe I would be the only one that complained.

As we turned down another corridor, a low growl echoed through the mine.

"Looks like someone's home for supper." Dean joked darkly.

"We'll never outrun it." Hailey said pessimistically.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Dean asked Sam.

"Yeah, I think so." Sam replied.

"All right, listen to me, "Dean spoke up, taking the lead so we could all see him, "Stay with Sam. He's gonna get you out of here. "

"What are you gonna do?" Hailey asked, but I already knew his answer. And I didn't like it. Dean winked at her, before striding ahead.

"It's chow time, you freaking bastard!" Dean bellowed down the mine shaft, "Yeah, that's right! Bring it on, baby! I tasted good!"

I watched as he disappeared down another passage way, motioning for us to get lost. I let the others pull ahead and follow Sam down another path. Once I felt like they were a good enough aways ahead, I headed in the direction Dean went.

"Jameson!" I heard Sam hissed, but I ignored him. I knew he wouldn't come after me, he would do his job and get those people out. While I did my job-watching Dean's back.

Dean was easy to track; he was certainly making enough of a racket. I finally found him walking down some old mine cart tracks.

"Hey, you want some white meat, bitch!" Dean taunted.

"How about a Happy Meal!" I yelled too. Dean spun around.

"Jameson?" He hissed, "You're supposed to be with Sam."

I ignored him.

"I bet I taste great with a side of barbeque." I continued to taunt the Wendigo.

"She's kidding. She'll taste awful like sass and sarcasm."

"Well I bet he tastes like a high school drop-out."

Dean narrows his eyes, and makes a "come over here" motion with his hands. I smile at him triumphantly before walking over to him. He keeps a hand on my shoulder as we continue down the passageways, keeping an ear out for the growling of the Wendigo.

"There." I said pointing down a corridor, I could hear faint snarling sounds coming from that direction. Dean nodded and we headed down the path. As we walked the sound kept getting louder and louder. We finally caught sight of the beast standing before Sammy and others who had come to a dead end, "Dean."

He holds a finger up to his lips, signaling for me to be quiet. The creature creeps closer, and Dean keeps waiting, until the monster is fully exposed.

"Hey!" he commands, stepping out from the passage way, flare gun drawn. The Wendigo turns its head with a snarl. "No one touches my sister, you son of a bitch."

He fires the flare right into the Wendigo's stomach. The creature stumbles back as fire bursts from his stomach. Within seconds its whole body is roasting. The Wendigo's screeching cries of pain, last until there's nothing left but a charred shell.

"Not bad, huh?' Dean asks.

 _~BWLTCO~_

 _Dean's Perspective:_

We hiked all day back to the cars. As we hiked Sam and I came up with the cover story for Hailey and her brothers to tell everyone. We had been all attacked by a grizzly. Not the truth, but a story most people would be able to swallow.

Once we reached the cars, Hailey called into the park ranger station to have a paramedic meet her there for Tommy. Since we had an excuse I was even thinking about making the Squirt get checked out. But in the end that was not a battle I would have won. And I was just so relieved to her have her back, that I let her sit up front. She curled into my side on the drive down to the station, without saying a word.

When we go to the station she stayed with the Impala, while Sam I talked to the rangers and the police. But I always made sure to keep her in my line of sight.

"So, really, I don't know how to thank-you," Hailey said to me once things were beginning to calm down. I smiled suggestively at her. She gave me a look, "Must you cheapen the moment.

"Yeah." I said with a laugh, leaning against the Impala. She smiled. I straighten up when I saw a paramedic come up behind her. Hailey turned to look to see who was coming.

"You riding with your brother?" she asked.

"Yeah," Hailey answered. Ben and Sam came up at the moment. Hailey touched Ben's arm "Let's go."

The kid nodded, obviously drained from the last few days. Hailey turned back to me and leaned in to kiss my cheek.

"I hope you find your father." She said sincerely. I nodded. She then wrapped her arm around Ben's shoulder and walked past Sam, "Thanks Sam."

Sam nodded at them as they passed. He then came and leaned against the Impala next to me. We watched them leave in the ambulance to get Tommy some medical attention.

"Man, I hate camping." I said as a I watched them leave.

"And how." Jameson commented, sticking her head out of the driver's side window between Sam and I, "Let's never do it again, agreed?"

"Agreed." Sam said with a chuckle. I sighed and leaned back against the car again.

"We're going to find Dad, Sam, I promise."

"No we're not." Sam replied, "He'll find us. But in the meantime we've got a job to do. And…I'm driving."

I exhaled loudly and reluctantly tossed him the keys to the car.

"How come he gets to drive?" Jamie whined.

"Because he has a driver's license."

"Sooo…..?" Jameson questioned, "He drives like my grandma."

"Your grandma's dead."

"Exactly."

"Get in the back, Squirt." I said opening the front passage door.

"I almost died today." She complained, as she crawled over the seat. "I should get something."

"How about a break from AC/DC?" Sam asked her getting in the front. Jameson gasped.

"Blasphemy." She replied. Sam and I chuckle.

"And you didn't almost die, I would have never let that happen." I told her.

"I know." She says suddenly serious, "That's why I wasn't scared. I knew you were coming for me, you'll always come for me."

I felt a lump forming in my throat as my sister's words sink in.

"That I will, kid, that I will."

 _~BWLTCO~_

 _Winchesters back in the day!_


	4. Shadow

**Before We Learned to Carry On: Shadow**

 **AN:** _Welcome to the third Season 1 episode with Jameson, who recently turned 12, as this episode aired Feb 28_ _th_ _, 2006. Which is 15 days after her birthday._

 _~BWLTCO~_

 _Jameson's Perspective:_

Dean pulled the Impala into a parking space, across the street from the apartment complex where our latest victim was found. Sam had been surfing the web when he came across an article out of Chicago about a stealthy killer who left no physical evidence behind. Nor did they seem to have broken in to any of the places that they hit. _Surprisingly,_ local law enforcement was baffled. Lucky for them the Winchesters were on the case, well two Winchesters anyway. Apparently, it raises questions when two grown men bring a _little girl_ to a crime scene.

"I still don't see why I can't come with you." I repeated, as Dean put the car into park. He sighed tiredly.

"I already told you, you can't come, and that's final." He replied sharply.

"Sa-." I started to whine, but one look from Dean and I clammed up. Instead I crossed my arms with a pout, and fell against the backseat. Dean shook his head and got out of the car. Sam looked back at me, with a sympathetic look in his eye.

"We shouldn't be too long," he said, "and then we'll go out for a deep-dish."

"How about you convince Dean to let me go with you, and I'll convince Dean to spring for something healthy?"

Sam rolled his eyes.

"Nice try."

I made a face at him, before flopping down on my side. I hate being side-lined like I was some civilian who needed to be saved.

"There's some snacks in the bag up front here. And, please, will you try to stay out of trouble?"

"Eh," I replied non-committedly. Sam sighed and got out of the car. I felt the wind from a closing door before the clicking sound of the door sealing. I closed my eyes, and waited for Dean to come check back up on me to make sure I wasn't doing anything to his precious car out of revenge. I smiled knowingly when he came over to the passenger side of the car, but didn't open my eyes.

"Great," I heard him mumble, before he walking away. I counted to 100, before springing up. Dean and Sam were nowhere in sight, which meant it was time for me to move. Like I said, I hated being sidelined. It takes all the fun of hunting.

I unlocked my door, and hopped out. Using the copy of the Impala key, that no knew I had, I locked it back up. Dean was going to be pissed enough that I left the car, but if somebody stole it… I would, in the true Chicago style, get fitted for a pair of cement shoes.

Now with the easy part done, all I had to do was cross the busy city street without holding anyone's hand, get buzzed into the building, sneak up some stairs, and then get into the apartment. And I think I can do all of that without a fancy get-up, so take that Sam.

I followed the natives' behavior and walked casually down the street, and feigned innocence when I asked the man on the top floor to buzz me with a classic I forgot my keys sob story. And thanks to the listing out front, I knew exactly what floor and what apartment was the victim's. I made my way up the stairs, lowering my head when a couple passed me going down. I finally made it to the vic's floor, and popped out of the stairwell into the hall. I was two doors away from the apartment when I saw the door open.

" _Shit."_ I cursed under my breath. Seriously to come this far only to get busted would totally suck. I quickly ducked down a side hallway, I get down on one knee and pretend to be tying my shoe, waiting for the person to pass. I hear the jangling of keys as the person walks by. I take a quick look and see a woman with an official looking set of keys in her hand…the super maybe? But there are no Sam and Dean. Must be still in the apartment.

Once the woman enters the stairway, I get up and quickly walk down the hall. I grab the door handle, and twist it slowly until it's completely turned. I gently push the door in.

Sam and Dean where kneeling on the flooring surrounded by blood splatter. Dean had an EMF detector out scanning the area. Yet apparently, their kid sister detector was broken. With a grin, I eased the door shut, keeping my hand on the handle until I could slowly release it. Padding softly across the floor, I crept closer to where Dean and Sam were working. Oh, I was going to mess with them good, I get a few feet away, and open my mouth to yell _boo_ and…

"Sam, how to you spell grounded?" Dean asked suddenly. Sam chuckled and looked over his shoulder.

"Easy. J-A-M-E-S-O-N."

"Yeah, that sounds about right." Dean said looking at me with a smug look on his face, "And I just made about 5 bucks."

Sam chuckled again.

"You guys suck." I told them.

"We're your brothers, it's our job." Sam replied.

"Nice job getting in though. We didn't even notice until you started closing the door." Dean added, standing up. I puffed up at the praise, "Your still grounded though. No TV for the rest of the week."

"Ah come on!" I complained, "I'll miss Smallville, and it will be months before they replay the season."

"Them da breaks." Dean said. I huffed, before looking around the room.

"So, well, what we looking at?" I asked, changing the topic.

"No windows were open, everything was locked from the inside, and there are no signs of forced entry." Dean rattled off the facts, "And this EMF is off the charts."

"Looks like you were right, Sam." I said to him. He had been so sure that this was our kind of thing when he read the article.

"Had it our using calling cards," Sam replied getting up.

"And how." Dean agreed.

"Hey, were you able to get ahold of the police earlier?"

"Uh yeah," Dean said looking around, "I spoke to Amy. A, uh, charming, perky officer of the law."

"Yeah," Sam asked using his own EMF detector to look around, "What did you find out?"

"And please spare us from the stats about her boob size and about how she likes long walks on the beach." I said in a mocking breathless voice. I made sure that Dean saw me with the back of my left hand resting on my forehead, while the other clutched my heart dramatically. Sam snickered, adding to the annoyance in Dean's eyes.

"You want make it two weeks, sass mouth?"

"I was just looking out for my little virgin ears." I replied innocently.

"Seriously Dean, you wouldn't want to corrupt her or anything, would you?"

Dean dragged a hand down his face, revealing that long-suffering Why-Me-God face he wears when Sam and I push him a bit too far.

"Can we just get back to work please?" Dean begged. Both Sam and I nodded, "Good, Jamie put some gloves on and see if you can find something in the splatter areas that the cops missed."

I saluted him before digging in their bag for some gloves.

"So what did this _Amy_ have to say?" Sam picked up the conversation.

"Uh, nothing we don't already know. Except for one thing they are keeping out of the papers." Dean replied, "Meredith's heart was missing.

"Her heart?" I asked, as I snapped on a glove.

"Yeah, her heart."

"So, what do you think did it to her?" Sam asked. Dean turned around to look at us.

"Well, the landlady said it looked like an animal attack. Maybe it was. Werewolf?" Dean proposed as he walked over.

"Not a werewolf. The Lunar cycle's not right."

"And are we forgetting the fact that there are no signs of forced entry, everything was locked from the inside, and no windows were left open."

"She's right," Sam agreed, "It has to be spirit or something similar. There's not physical trace of the thing."

"Hmm…" Dean said thoughtfully as he looked down at the ground, "Hey, Jamie, do we have any masking tape in that bag?"

I dug around in the bag that brought with them, but found nothing.

"That's a negative, Ghost Rider."

"Start looking around for some, I think I got something."

"Yeah, sure." I replied. The three of us split up and start looking for some tape of any kind. A few moments later, Sam announced he found some, and handed to Dean. He took the tape, and walked around a concentration of blood splatter that was in the middle of the living room. He then crouched down, and started connecting the plots of blood together with tape. Sam and I watched him in confusion, it wasn't until he stood up that we saw what he had. The blood splatter wasn't random, the placing was too precise. It actually formed the outline of a symbol.

"Have you ever seen the symbol before?" Sam asked. Dean shook his head, "Me, neither."

I pulled out Sam's digital camera from my jacket pocket, and got a little closer before snapping a shot. I took some from a couple different angles so we have images of it in different positions. Because this was going to mean a whole lot of work for us tonight.

 _~BWLTCO~_

 _Sam's Perspective:_

I entered the bar where Meredith had been working in up until her death. Dean was already he somewhere, he went ahead of me to scope out the place, which was code for flirting with anything that moved.

I did a quick scan of the place, and found Dean exactly where I expected him-at the bar chatting up the pretty bartender. Dean nodded when he saw me, and I rolled my eyes before finding a free table. I place Dad's journal on top of it, and opened the clasp. I started to pull out the newspaper clippings of the murders that led us to Chicago, when Dean pulled up to the table.

"Where's the kid?" he asked.

"Dude, we can't just bring her into a bar." I reminded him.

"I know that, I meant what did you do with her."

"I checked us in to a place nearby, it's got a pull-out couch for Jamie."

"Pf—ft." Dean made a dismissive noise, "Even if she starts out there, she won't stay there. One of us will end up with a kick in the kidney before the night's over. Does it have a TV?"

"I requested that they remove it from the room." I told him. Dean nodded approvingly.

"So, I was just talking to the bartender…" Dean switched gears.

"I saw," I said, "Did you get anything from her…besides her phone number?"

Dean made a face.

"Seriously, what do you two think I do all day?" Dean shot back, "Okay, I actually did get her phone number."

He proudly held up the 7 numbers printed neatly on a napkin.

"This is what Jamie and I think you do all day." I told him pointing to the digits, "You think you can take a break to think with your upstairs brain, Dean?"

"There's nothing to find out." Dean replied, "Meredith worked here. She waited tables. Everyone here is her friend. Everyone says she's normal. She didn't do or say anything weird before she died. So…What about the symbol? Did you find anything?"

"Nope. Nothing." I told him, "It wasn't in Dad's journal or in any of the usual books. Jameson said she would send the pictures to some other hunters after she ate. But until we hear back from him, I'm going to keep digging."

"There was a first victim, right? Before Meredith?"

"Right, yeah. His name was, uh…" I said searching through my notes, and finding the right article, "His name was Ben Swardstrom. Last month he was found mutilated in this town house. Same deal. The door was locked, the alarm was on."

"Is there any connection between them?"

"Nothing I could tell. At least not yet. Ben was a banker. Meredith a waitress. They never met, never knew anyone in common. They were practically from different worlds."

"So to recap, the only successful intel we've scored is the bartender's phone number." Dean summed up sarcastically. I rolled my eyes, but stop mid-roll when something behind Dean caught my attention. It can't be her?

"What?" I vaguely heard Dean asked as I started to leave the table, "Sam?"

But I ignored him and headed for the short haired blonde a few tables away. Her back was turned towards me and I could see she was talking to some guy. I waited until he left before tapping her on the shoulder. She turned towards me, and I saw the happy surprise look in her eye.

"Meg?"

"Sam." She greeted happily, "Is that you? Oh, my gosh!"

She rose up from her seat and engulfed me in a hug.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, as she pulled away.

"Uhh…my kid sister just turned twelve, and she wanted to go to the Shedd Aquarium for her birthday." I rattled off the place Jamie was oohing about earlier.

"Oh, how sweet."

"So what about you?" I asked her, "I thought you were going to California."

"Oh, I did." She said with an annoyed sigh, "I came. I saw I conquered. Oh, and I met…What's his name…something Michael Murray at a bar."

"Who?"

"It doesn't matter." She said waving her hands, "Anyway, the whole scene got old, so I'm living here for a while."

I heard someone clear their throat behind, and out of the corner of my eye I see Dean standing there waiting to be introduced.

"So you're from Chicago?" I questioned Meg, deciding to keep Dean out of the loop for a while longer.

"No," she replied, "Massachusetts—Andover. Gosh—Sam. What are the odds we'd run into each other?"

 _Yeah, what were the odds?_

"Yeah, I know. I thought I'd never see you again."

"Well, I'm glad you were wrong."

Dean coughed again, this time louder and more insistent.

"Dude, cover your mouth." Meg snapped at him.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, Meg." I said jerking a thumb back at Dean, "This is, um-this is my brother, Dean."

She makes an _oohh…_ face, as she recognizes the name.

"So this is Dean?" she said.

"Yeah."

"So you've heard of me?" Dean said smugly, using the voice he reserves for pretty girls.

"Oh…I've heard of you," Meg replied, "Nice—the way you treat your brother like luggage."

"Sorry?" Dean said, totally lost.

"Why don't you let him do what he wants to do? You're already damaging your little sister; do you really need to drag Sam around all over God's green earth?"

"Meg," I interrupted, touched by her defense, "it's all right."

Dean dragged out a whistle, as he shuffled from side to side.

"Okay, awkward," he finally spoke, "I think I'm just going to cut out of here, and check to see if the little sister I'm damaging, saved me some deep dish."

He gave me a look that clearly said we would talk about this later, before heading towards the exit with Dad's journal in his hand. Was not looking forward to that?

"Sorry about that," Meg said, recalling my attention, "It's just, the way you told me he treats you and your little sister…if it were me I kill him."

"It's all right," I told her, "He means well. And if you ask Jameson…Dean is like…her hero. But… probably didn't leave him any of the deep dish."

Meg chuckled at that.

"Hey, so we should hook up while you're in town."

"Yeah."

"I could show you a hell of a time."

"You know what, that sounds great. Why don't you give me your number?" I asked as I pulled out my cell.

"Uhh…312-555-0143." She recited, and I typed it in as she talked.

"Hey, I never got your last name." I asked her.

"Masters."

"Masters?"

"So you better call."

"Scout's honor." I swore.

"I hope to see you around, Sam."

"Yeah, I'll see you around." I promised, just not the way she was thinking. Something about this was off.

 _~BWLTCO~_

 _Dean's Perspective:_

"Hey, Jamie, open up." I said knocking on the door of the room Sam got us. I had to call Jamie to get the room number, since Sam and Meg seemed to be having some kind of _I Hate Dean Day._

I heard the sound of someone running into something followed by a hissed curse word. I cringed, maybe I was teaching her some questionable things.

A moment later there was a chain rattling noise coming from the other side of the door, and clicking turns of lock. Jameson peeked out, and I saw the chain across the doorway. Apparently, she was chaining the door, not unchaining like I thought she was.

"Password?" She asked.

"Not in the mood, kid."

"Sorry, try again." She replied, shutting the door closed. I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself before knocking again.

"Password?" She repeated.

" _I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world, yada, yada it's fantastic."_ I sang. I heard the chain slide across the slit and the door open revealing a grinning Jameson. She was already dressed for bed in one of my old shirts, and her hair was wrapped in a towel on top of her head.

"I could do without the sarcasm, but I appreciate the effort," She said.

"Yeah, yeah, just let me in."

She grinned wider, before stepping aside to let me in.

"Did you save me any of that deep dish?" I asked her coming into the room, taking off my coat.

"Yeah, the box is in the fridge." She said as she closed the door. I walked over to the tiny fridge, and pulled on the door. I grabbed the box off the top shelf, and lifted the lid.

"Yes," I exclaimed when I saw the 4 remaining pieces, "Is that bacon?"

"Is there any other kind of super meat?" she replied, as a I sat down at the little table.

Maybe not all questionable things. She does know the power of bacon.

"This is how I know we're related."

She rolled her eyes, and sat across from me on the nearby bed. She unwrapped the towel, and let her hair drop around her.

"Have you heard from anybody about the symbol?" I asked, as I stuffed my face.

"Caleb, Dad's friend said he recognized it, but couldn't remember what it was. He's going to look through his books and call us back."

"Grrreaatt ssoo w—'re sstill nnoo-w-re." I replied, not waiting to swallow the pizza.

"Yeah, but we got beds, a hot shower, and a deep dish."

"We do that."

"So, did you get anything useful from the bar…besides the bartender's number?" she asked smartly.

"Ha ha, everyone's a comedian."

"So, that's all you got then?"

I narrowed my eyes at her, but all that did was cause her to respond with a knowing smirk. Sometimes, her and Sam were too much alike. Speaking of Sam…

"Hey, did Sam ever mention a girl named Meg to you?"

Jameson frowned in thought.

"No, why?"

"No reason, we just ran into her tonight at the bar."

"Aww... are you worried about Sam's virtue?"

I let out a small laugh.

"Yeah, something like that." I said thoughtfully, "Which is why I'm so glad I don't have to worry about you, because you're not going to date…like ever."

"Sure, Dean," she said rolling her eyes, "whatever you say."

"I'm serious, I will shoot any guy who even thinks about asking you out."

Jameson got off the bed, and moved the pizza box out of the way before sitting on my lap. She pulled her legs up to rest on the arm rest, and laid her head on my shoulder.

"Don't worry, Dean," she said, "It's you and me…to infinity and beyond."

I smiled and kiss the top of head.

"Thanks, kid." I said as I rested my head-on top of hers. To hell with that Meg chick, I did an okay job after all.

 _~BWLTCO~_

 _Sam's Perspective:_

I had spent the last fifteen mentally preparing myself for the string of questions from Dean, and was finally ready to deal with him and hit the sack. Slipping the hotel key into the locked, I opened the door.

The room was almost pitch black, if it wasn't for the light coming from under the bathroom door or the neon light outside the window, I wouldn't be able to see anything. I stuck a cautious head in, and heard Dean humming the opening bars of _Smoke on the Water_ in the shower. And Jameson must be out if it's this dark.

I full entered the room, and quietly shut the door behind me so as not to wake her up. I started to take off my jacket, when a light came on. I opened my mouth to apologize for disturbing my sister, but stopped short when I saw her. She was sitting at the little dinette, her chair was facing me, her legs were crossed, and she was leaning back with her arms draped over the armrests. Her eyes were narrowed, and her lips were pursed like Dad and Dean's when they were absolutely pissed.

" _What did you say to him, Samuel?"_ she asked icily.

"Excuse me?" I replied, shrugging out of my jacket.

"I said, what did you say to him?"

"Nothing."

"Oh, really? So why did he stumble back here with that _Sam kicked my puppy_ look?" she said as she pushed herself out of the chair. Oh, he must have taken what Meg said to heart. "God, Sam do you ever think about anyone yourself?"

"Me? I'm the one that doesn't think about anyone about myself?" I asked, completely forgetting to clear up what happened.

"Yeah, Sam, you." She hissed, "It's always about you. You're always running off or saying something stupid, and never giving a damn about how your actions are going to affect other people. You are going to apologize, alright. And I want a legit damn apology out of you."

She jabbed her finger in my chest for emphasis before stalking off.

"What Dean can't fight his own battles?" I shot at her retreating back. She spun around, and got up in my face.

"It's my job to protect Dean, and I will do so, even if it means protecting him from you."

I look down at her and instantly deflate. This is not the way a family should be. A little girl shouldn't feel the need to protect a grown man from his own brother.

"Is everything all right out here?" Dean's voice cut in.

"Yeah," I lied, not looking away from Jameson, "We are just arguing over who got the couch bed. I lost."

"Did she sucker you?" I heard him ask amused.

"Something like that." I said, before looking over my shoulder. Dean was leaning on the wall by the bathroom in a t-shirt and boxers, rubbing a towel over his head.

"That's my girl."

Jamie "accidently" stepped on my foot as she passed me to get to Dean. She gave him a proud grin, before slipping an arm around his waist. Securely curled into his side, Jameson shot me a dark, urging look. I narrowed my eyes back, before sighing.

"Hey, man, I'm sorry about Meg. I was upset, we had just had that big fight when I was at that bus stop in Indiana."

"Was any of that stuff true?" he asked. I could tell he wanted to get into it further, but Jameson's presence stopped him.

"No, of course not. I was just blowing off some steam."

"Okay," he said nodding his head, "What were the odds though, that a girl you spilled your guts to in a bus station, winds up here?"

"Yeah, I thought so too." I agreed with him, "Something about it just doesn't sit right with me. I mean I met her the bus station weeks ago, and then she random shows up in the same town at the same bar our victim, who supernaturally died, worked at."

"Crazy coincidence?" Jameson offered, her tone calmer.

"Maybe for other people, but not for us. There's just something about this girl that I can't quite put my finger on."

A perverted glint appeared in Dean's eye.

"Dude." I admonished.

"What? Maybe you just like her, and this is you freaking out about getting back in the game."

"Or, just or," Jameson started, "maybe she's a bitch and Sam _should_ stay away."

"Who knows," I said to the pair of them, "I just…got a bad feeling about her."

"Okay, so what do you want to do?" Dean asked.

"I think you two need to see if there actually is a Meg Masters from Andover, Massachusetts and see if you can dig up anything on that symbol."

"And what are you going to do? Isn't the nerd stuff usually your department?"

"I'm going to watch Meg."

"Yeah, you are." Dean laughed.

"Shut-up. It's better to be safe than sorry. I just want to see what's what."

Dean shook his head, still not believing me.

"I think this is one stake-out I'm okay not going to," Jamie stage whispered to Dean. Which only caused him to laugh harder.

"Course not," he said, "We talked about this, you don't need to know that kind of stake out because you're never going to date."

Jameson rolled her eyes.

"It's not that kind of a stake-out." I insisted with a huff, "Just start researching. I'll call you in an hour."

I stormed passed them and grabbed my jacket and keys on the way out. Something was up, and I was going to prove those two wrong.

 _~Carry On~_

 _Jameson's Perspective:_

" _Hey,"_ Sam greeted as he answered my call.

"Ask if he's being creeper." Dean whispered to me, as he flipped through the pages of the book in front of him.

"Dean wants to know if you're being a creepy pervert?" I asked. Dean came me a thumb's up.

" _Yeah, well, tell him to shut-up."_

"Sam says to shut up." I told my oldest brother, causing him to smirk.

 _"Did you find anything on her or are you just calling to hassle me?"_

"No, I found her," I said looking at the computer screen in front of me, "There's a Meg Masters in the Andover phone book. I even pulled up her high-school photo. It came with her some hobbies, she's a giant geek, just like you. But she does have those potentially crazy girl eyes, so again I repeat you should probably stay away from her."

Sam scoffed.

 _"What about the symbol? Any luck?"_

"Yeah, Dean found something." I told him, "Let me hand you over to him."

I passed the phone into Dean's waiting hand.

"Hey, yeah, Jameson sent the pictures to Caleb, you remember him, Dad's friend. He said that the symbol for a Daeva."

Dean paused to listen to what Sam had to say.

"He said It translates to "demon of darkness"— they're Zoroastrian demons and they're savage, animalistic, nasty attitudes, kind of like a demonic pit bulls. He also that these things have to be summoned-conjured…Yeah, that's what I'm saying. And from what I gathered, it's pretty risky business, too. These suckers tend to bite the hand that feeds them and the arms, and torsos."

Dean paused again.

"That's the thing," he continued, "nobody knows. Nobody's seen them for a couple of millennia. Summoning a demon that ancient, someone really knows their stuff. I think we have a major player in town. Now, why don't you go and give that girl a private strip-o-gram?

"Okay, and that's enough from Dean." I said taking the phone away from him.

"Sam, ignore Dean, come back. That girl is trouble." I told him.

"Don't listen to her Sam!" Dean spoke loudly.

"Don't listen to Dean, "I insisted, "I have no TV, Dean only does one trick, so I need you to come back home and knock me out with your nerd facts."

"Keep it up little missy, and I'll feed you to the Daeva."

"Sam he's threatening me." I informed him.

" _Well, keep him busy, I'll be back in about 15 minutes."_

"Please and thank-you."

" _Bye."_ he said before hanging up.

"Seems he finds my advice to be better than yours," I said with a sniff. Dean rolled his eyes.

"You really need to let that kid have some fun."

"Who's more fun than us?" I asked in offense.

"You know what I mean."

"No, I don't Dean, I'm not allowed to date, ever,"

"And don't you forget it." He said.

"How could I?"

 _~BWLTCO~_

 _Sam's Perspective:_

I toss my phone on the seat, shaking my head at my siblings. How quickly they went from defending/protecting each other to death threats. And I know it didn't take a much to figure out that Jameson was against Meg, because she upset Dean. Now that I knew Meg was legit, she still wasn't worth the hassle that I would face at the hands of Jamie. So, the only thing left to do was to go back to the room, and put her to sleep by reading her _nerd_ facts.

I started to turn the key, when I saw Meg's door open. I quickly pull out the keys and duck down so she doesn't see me. I poke my head up just enough, so I can see where she goes. She crossed the street, tugging her jacket around her more snugly. She passed right by the car, before ducking down another street. Once she's gone, I sit up and slide of the car.

I follow her for 5 blocks, before she starts to slow down next to a graffiti-covered wall. She looks around, and I duck in an alley. I guess she didn't see me or anyone else, so she starts to pull on the wall revealing a door. I wait about two minutes before emerging from the alley and heading towards the camouflaged door. I sneak inside, and start looking for Meg. I find a staircase not too far from the door and walk up them. I follow the stairs to a door on the second floor. When I try to open it, it doesn't budge, it must be locked. I look around and see a broken-down elevator gate. I push the door to the side, and tilt my head up. Hell of climb, but…

I grab a metal decorative molding, and use it to pull myself up. With the help of the metal cage bars and braces, I pull myself up to top floor where I saw a light shine through. I peer in through the bars to see what's going on. In the center of the room is a black altar. Two tall black candles stand like sentinels at all four corners of the table. There were also a few totems, something that looked like a human heart, and a tarnished chalice. Looks like I found the summoning chamber of the Daeva.

I heard footsteps echo throughout the large room. I tucked my head into my shoulder until I felt the shadow of the person pass-Meg. She walked up to the table, and picked up the chalice. She stuck a finger into the chalice, and swirled it inside as she said an incantation.

"I don't think you should come," she suddenly spoke, "because the Winchesters—they're in town. I didn't know that-."

She stopped talking almost like she was interrupted, but I didn't hear anyone speak.

"Yes, sir." She conceded, "Yes, I'll be here…waiting for you."

She gently set the chalice down, before blowing out the candles on the altar. I had to duck again, to avoid being seen. But once she had retreated down the steps, I side-climbed over to an opening in the industrial elevator gate. It was just big enough for me to pull myself through. I stood up and straightened myself out. I kept any eye on the door, as I headed over to the altar. I looked at the various pieces on top of it, I was right that was definitely a human heart, and that was a lot of blood. What really caught my attention was what was drawn in blood on the center of the altar—the same symbol from the crime scene.

"What the hell?"

 _~BWLTCO~_

 _Jameson's Perspective:_

I head the click of the lock, and jumped out of the bed. Sam came tumbling through the door, looking wildly around.

"Where in the hell have you been?" I demanded, crossing my arms so not to hit him, "You were supposed to me back a half hour ago."

"Where's Dean?" he asked frantically.

"Out looking for you, ya jerk. You weren't answering our phone calls."

"Call him! I know who's been summoning the Deava."

"Who?"

"Meg."

"Meg?" I repeated, "Oh God, tell me you didn't sleep with her?

"No, shut-up, she left her house and I followed her to a warehouse. She started talking to someone in a chalice full off blood, and there was this altar with the signal painted on it.

"You sure know how to pick Sammy," I said walking over to the bedside table to grab my phone, "It's like Tawnie from your senior year all over again."

I dialed Dean's number, and waited for him to pick up.

" _Hello?"_

"Hey it's me, Sam's back and he's got proof that he should listen to me for all his potential girlfriends."

 _~BWLTCO~_

"So, wait, hot little Meg is the one summoning the Deava?" Dean asked. Sam nodded, "Wow this like a repeat of that girl you dated back in high school, you know the one that was a witch, what was her name?

"Tawnie." I supplied.

"That's right Tawnie, hot and crazy Tawnie, seems like you have a type Sam."

"I didn't like her either, you should really start listening to me Sam." I told him.

"Okay, enough about Tawnie." Sam exclaimed. Dean held his hands up.

"Not fun when the shoes on the other foot is it, Sammy?" Dean teased. Sam gave him a look, "Fine, so take us through it again, there was an altar with the Daeva symbol painted in the middle. And what was she doing with the bowl thing again."

"It's a chalice, and she was talking into it, the way witches used to scry into crystal balls or animal entrails. She was communicating with someone."

"With the Daeva?"

"Couldn't be, Caleb said those things were savages." I injected.

"Besides, this was different she wasn't summoning someone or giving orders, in fact I think she was the receiving orders. And whoever it is coming to that warehouse."

"The major player." Dean said, "Holy crap."

He plopped down on the bed behind him.

"What?" I asked.

"I got a call from Amy, my uh…friend from the police station when I was out looking for you. She found something in the records that we missed the first time."

"What did she find?" Sam wanted to know.

"The old man, the first victim, he spent his whole like in Chicago, but he wasn't born here. And Meredith, the second vic, was adopted. She wasn't born here either."

"So where were they born?" I questioned.

"Lawrence…Kansas."

"Holy crap." Sam plopping down next to Dean, "I mean, that is where the demon killed mom."

Lawrence, Kansas. Probably the town I hate most in the world. And that demon… wouldn't I like to take a crack at that asshole. Not for the same reason as my brothers, but still a pretty good one. Maybe if we kill him, we can finally go after the vamps that killed my Mom. Just maybe Dad could put a portion of the effort he put into avenging the Saintly Mary into a helping me avenge my mother. Who I lost in a vampire attack, along with my grandparents, and my cousins. But that's nothing compared to what John Winchester lost. What do I know about loss and pain? What I do know is that this mother effer was going to fry.

"—thing started," Sam's voice broke into my thoughts, "You think Meg's tied up with the demon?"

"I think it's a definite possibility." Dean said. Shit! This means…

"Should we call Dad?" I piped up, really hoping the answer was no.

"No," Sam objected, "Dad might tip her off. She could run, and then we'll never know who's really in charge here or if it is the same demon that killed Mom. No, we've got to stake out that warehouse. We've got see who or what is coming to meet her."

"The three of us can't do this on our own, Sam. No one knows this demon or its patterns better than Dad. If it's the demon coming to see Meg, he'll know for sure. And besides from what Caleb said about these Daeva's we could use the help."

"Fine, call Dad." Sam said, but from his tone I could tell he was not thrilled with the prospect of John Winchester showing up either. I plop down next to Sam, next time I'm just going to keep my mouth shut.

 _~BWLTCO~_

 _Dean's Perspective:_

"We think we got a serious lead on the thing that killed Mom," I said into the phone. I heard the hotel door open, letting someone in, "So, uh, this warehouse. It's 1435 West Erie. Dad if you get this, get to Chicago as soon as you can."

I closed the phone shut, and I heard whoever came in drop off something on the bed behind me.

"Voice mail?" a small voice asked.

"Yeah." I said shortly.

"You know what next time he calls, you should screen his call."

I smirked, before getting off the bed.

"So what did you get?" I asked nodding towards the bag in front of her.

"Sam ransacked that trunk, okay?" Jamie replied in a huff, "He then dropped it in a bag and had me carry it up here. I think he's still down there deciding if he should bring the machete or small daggers."

"Is there anything left in the trunk?"

"Some knives, a gun or two, and an assortment of baseball cards from 1991."

I chuckled and opened the bag to see flasks of holy water, books on exorcisms, and various weapons. My chuckle soon died out into a slow whistle.

"Yeah," Jamie agreed, "But a fat lot of good it will do him though, not even the bag goes with his shoes."

My reply was cut off short by the sound of someone unlocking the door, seconds later Sam came in the room. I looked him up and down.

"She's right this bag doesn't go with your shoes."

"What?" Sam asked before shaking his head, "Did you get a hold of Dad?"

"Apparently, he's still screening our calls." Jameson answered tersely, "If he wasn't I would probably call to complain about you breaking child labor laws."

She pointed to the bag.

"We do not need half this stuff, Sam." She added.

"I just want to be prepared, we still don't know for sure who or what Meg is meeting, and we still got to take care of the Daeva."

"You're such a boy scout." Jameson teased, before reaching into the bag. "Hey look, my favorite sawed-off. I didn't even see you put this in here."

She pulled the gun out along with some bullets, and started loading it up.

"So, are you nervous?" Sam asked. I looked up to see he was looking right at me.

"No." I answered. I had been waiting for a shot like this since I was 4 years old, "Are you?"

"No. No way." He replied too quickly.

"Well, I am." Jameson spoke up, "Because if this is the demon and we fail, Dad is go all Category 5 Hurricane. And I do not want to be anywhere near him when that happens."

Sam and I share a look over Jamie's head. Silently agreeing with her, but not able to say it out loud. I cleared my throat, before lying to her.

"I'm sure he'll be proud that we did our best."

"Geez, how much did you have to drink at that bar?" she replied giving me a questioning look. I motioned for her to shut up and start loading more guns.

"But what if it is the demon, and we don't fail." Sam mused, "This whole thing would be over. Man, I would sleep for a month. Go back to school—be a person again."

"You want to go back to school?" I asked in surprised. I just assumed…

"Yeah, one we're done huntin' the thing."

"Huh."

"Why, is there somethin' wrong with that?"

"No. No, it's, uh, great."

"Bullshit!" Jameson called me out, before turning to Sam, "You're going to go off to school again, and pretend we don't exist for another two years."

"That's not going to happen." Sam quickly assuaged her.

"Oh, really. So, you didn't forget my 10th or 11th birthday? Or Dean's birthdays? Christmas even?"

"I didn't think you wanted to hear from me, after what Dad…"

"Umm… I called you about 3 times a month for at least 6, and never got a call back. So yes, Dean and I do take offense to you going back to college and ditching us again."

"Haven't you two ever wanted anything for yourself? Something besides hunting?" Sam asked us both.

"No, not really." Jameson answered, "I was literally born to hunt, that's the only reason Cole hunters reproduce—to create the next generation of hunters."

"You never wanted to do anything else? Have your own room, make friends, or take art classes?

"A-I don't like sleeping alone, B- I got Dean, and C-how does learning about shading help me kill vampires?" She shot back. Sam just stared at her, not understanding how she could really want this. It didn't make sense to a guy who spent the last 10 years escaping from this.

"Dean that's not healthy," Sam said turning to me, "You have to realize that."

"Well maybe if she had her whole family around…" I said defensively.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

I turned around not trusting myself to reply. I rested my palms on the nearby dresser and took a second to collect myself.

"It's why I drag you around everywhere. It's why I went and got you from Stanford." I started to explain, "You, me, Jamie, and Dad –I mean, I want us…I want us to be a family again."

"Guys we are a family. I'd do anything for you. And you're right, Jamie, I should have done a better job of staying in touch with you guys. And will. But things will never be the way they were."

"They could be."

"I don't want them to be. I-."

"And Sammy Selfish strikes again. Why don't you stow it, and put in the Christmas card you're never going to send." Jamie hissed at him, as she gathered her weapons. With a final glare at Sam, she takes her stuff and storms out. I pick a few things and make to follow her.

"Dean…" Sam begins to speak.

"Look Sam, you have your own life, I get it. After everything…I get it. This kid and I will be fine. We always are."

Sam looked like he wanted to say something else, but I held up my hand and walked out. So much for that dream.

 _~BWLTCO~_

 _Jameson's Perspective:_

"Geez, Sam, you couldn't have found an easier way in." Dean whispered to Sam, as he pulled himself up on the metal bars of the elevator cage. Sam smirks up at Dean, before turning back to me to give me a boost. I scoff, and whack away his hand. I pull myself up, and quickly catch up with Dean. A moment later I feel the rails shake as Sam starts to scale the wall as well.

Dean and I reach the top first, and I stick my face out of the grate to get a better look. That bitch Meg was standing by the altar that Sam described earlier. I could see the candles and the hearts on the pedestals. She had her back to us, and I could hear her chanting in Latin, I didn't understand all of it, but I definitely recognized some of the words from exorcisms we had performed.

I felt Sam come up next to me and he peeked out quickly and took a look around. He then pulled away, and motioned for me to follow him. He side-stepped over to an opening in the grate. Keeping an eye on Meg, he pulled himself through. I felt something cold against my hand and turned towards it. Dean was trying to give me a gun. I grabbed it from him, and he nodded towards Sammy. I made a face before sticking the gun out towards Sam. He took it, and then I hoisted myself through the hole.

I turned and helped pull Dean out, while Sam covered us with the gun Dean gave him. Once all of us were up, Dean and Sam kept guns pointed at Meg until we could duck behind some old crates and things. While we were out of sight. I went into Sam's bag to pull out my sawed-off. Not that we were all packing, we moved behind another pile of stuff closer to Meg. I found a spot that good cover, and a nice resting spot for my sawed-off and set up shop. I was in the middle of prepping the gun, when a sickly-sweet voice began to speak.

"Guys. Hiding is a little bit childish, don't you think?"

The three of us shared a look, seriously?

"Well, that didn't work out like I planned." Dean commented. Med turned her smug mug towards us.

"Why don't you come out?"

"Son of a bitch." I mumbled under my breath, before sliding out of my perfect spot.

"Oh, look, you brought the littlest Winchester." She said, smiling at me.

"Ttcch-Great not only is she a bitch, she's a patronizing bitch." I said to Sam, "You sure can pick 'em, boy."

"Cute." Meg said. I just raised my gun a little higher. At this point, I call dibs on killing her if she isn't human. But Meg had seemed to lost interest in me, and her eyes were on Sam only. "Sam, I have to say, this puts a real crimp in our relationship."

"Yeah, tell me about it." Sam replied tersely.

"So, where's your little Daeva friend?" Dean asked. Meg turned her dark gaze towards him.

"Around." She answered coyly, "And that shotgun's not gonna do much good."

"Oh, don't worry sweetheart. The shotgun's not for the demon."

"So, who is it, Meg?" Sam asked. She smiled, which made my whole body go tense. I scanned the room for a sign of…well anything, "Who's coming? Who are you waiting for?"

"You."

A chill followed Meg's words, and I clutched the gun tighter.

"Guys, I've got a bad feeling about this." I announced.

"Uhh..." Sam groaned in pain, followed by a loud clunk. I turned and saw Sam lying on the ground, clutching himself in pain.

"Sammy!" I exclaimed. I move towards him.

"Jamie look out." I heard before I was pushed to the ground. The next thing I hear is Dean crying out, and a crash. To my left, Sam cries out and pain. I start to get up, to try to stop whatever the hell is out there, when I feel deep claws dig into my back.

"Ahh!" I cry out, before I feel myself lifted into the air and tossed liked a ragdoll. My head hits something hard before world starts to grow dim.

 _~BWLTCO~_

 _Sam's Perspective:_

The first thing I notice is the pain-pain everywhere. The pain in the back of my head, the sting of the cuts on my cheek, and the tears in my back. As I become more conscious I roll my head, and take inventory of every gash.

Eventually, I blink my eyes open to see where I am. The lightening is dim, and takes a while for my eyes to adjust, but when they do my eyes immediately fall on Jamie and Dean, who are tied up against a post across from me. There predicament shed light on my own as I realized why my arms couldn't move freely. They were pinned behind my back as well.

Seeing I was awake Dean offered me a sarcastic smile.

"Hey, Sam, don't take this the wrong way, but Jamie is right your girlfriend…is a bitch."

"And the last straw, from now on I will be making all of your dating choices from now on." Jamie tacked on, sending a scathing look towards Meg, who was sitting on a crate not too far away. "So, what's the deal, blondie? Daddy never loved you enough."

"Does yours?" Meg shot back smugly. But there was something about the way Meg said it, that got my mind working.

"This, the whole thing, was a trap." I said under my breath.

"What was that Sam?" Meg asked.

"Running into you at the bar, following you here, hearting what you had to say- it was all a set-up, wasn't it?"

Meg begins to laugh.

"And with the victims all from Lawrence."

"It doesn't mean anything. It was just to draw you in, that's all."

"No, not us." I said to her. Meg leaned back with a grin.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dean asked.

"Not very quick on the uptake are you, Dean?" Meg mocked him, "Always needing your little brother to break things down for you."

James growled warningly at the other girl. Meg just smirked.

"This trap isn't for you, Dean." Meg continued.

"It's for Dad." I finished, "It's a trap for Dad."

With that, Jameson started cracking up. Meg kept her smirk, but as I locked eyes with her I saw confusion and a loss of some of her earlier confidence.

"Somebody didn't do their research." Jamie sing-songed once she calmed down, "Thanks for setting us blondes back a few decades, we were this close to proving we had _at least_ had some brains."

Meg pushed herself off the crate she was sitting on, and walked towards my sister. She leaned down and got her in her face

"The damage was already done, littlest Winchester, between you and your precious big brother here."

"Yeah, but we didn't come up with a trap that isn't going to work." Jamie said with a smirk.

"And why is that?"

"Because, bitch, even if Dad was in town, which he's isn't, he's nowhere stupid enough to fall for this bullshit."

"He is pretty good, I'll give you that." Meg agreed crouching down so she was now eye level with my little sister. I could see Dean twisting around so he could keep his eyes on Meg, "But you see, he had one weakness."

"Jameson Irish Whiskey?"

"No," Meg replied with a small laugh, "It's you three. He lets his guard down around his kids, lets his emotions cloud his judgment. I happen to know he _is_ in town. And-"

"Sure, he _is_." Jameson interrupted, "And like I said you really haven't done your research."

"Well, then the Daevas will kill you anyway." Meg said happily, pulling back from my sister, "Nice and slow, and messy."

"Ehh…" Jameson said, "Is that the best you got? A death threat? Seriously, I have always known I was going to die young. But it's not going to be here or by you and your Zoroastrian demons."

"Hell yeah," Dean agreed loudly, "And even if Dad is here, he's going to take a lot more than a shadow to kill him."

"Oh, the Daevas are in the room here." Meg corrected him, looking around, "They're invisible. Their shadows are just the only part you can see."

"Well as long as they keep their butts out of my face." Jameson quipped. Despite the circumstances, I rolled my eyes. Honestly, how could she make jokes at a time like this? What we really needed to figure out was the reasoning behind all of this, not if a demon's butt is in our faces.

"Why are you doing this, Meg?" I cut in to my siblings bantering with our captor, "What kind of deal you got worked out here, huh…Or with who?

"I'm doing this for the same reasons you do what you do," Meg replied sharply, "Loyalty, love. Like the love you have for mommy…and Jess."

"Geez lady, you really are a bitch." Jameson snarled, "Why don't you pick on someone your own size."

"There's no one here my size." Meg quipped back flashing her teeth.

"Well then…go to hell." I told her.

"Ooohh baby, I'm already there." She teased, before started to crawl towards me seductively, "Come on Sam, there's no need to be nasty."

She sat up, and pressed herself against my side. Skimming her nose up the skin of my neck, she follows a line up to my ear.

"I think we both know…how you really feel about me," She whispered in my ear, moving so she was straddling my waist, "You know, I saw you…watching me changing in my apartment. It turned you on, didn't it?"

"Get a room, you two." Dean complained.

"I think I threw up in my mouth a little."

"I didn't mind," Meg continued, "I liked that you were watching me. Come on Sammy, you and I can still have a little dirty fun."

"Ahhh… come on. Not in front of the kid!" Dean exclaimed.

"Then tell her not to look," Meg suggested, before pressing her lips against my throat, "Because I think Sam's getting oh board with this whole fun thing aren't you Sam?"

"You wanna have fun?" I asked her, "Go ahead then. I'm a little tied up right now."

I could feel her grin against my skin, before she returned to leaving open mouth kisses on my throat. She bit down hard on one spot, when we heard a metallic swoosh across the room. Meg froze for a second, before releasing my skin. She turned towards Dean and Jamie and I saw her eyes narrow. She stood up and walked over to the pair. Jamie was giving her, her most innocent smile. But Dean looked pissed off at himself.

Meg crouches down between them where their hands are joined at the post. She reaches down towards their hands, and snatches something out of Dean's hand. She holds up the knife before tossing it away from the pair. She then reaches into Jameson's pockets to see if anything is in there.

"Where is it Squirt?" Meg asked.

"Don't call me squirt." Jameson said in a babyish voice. Meg huffed and patted her cheek before standing up.

"It was a nice attempt Sam, distracting me so your brother could get loose. I particularly liked the part where you bucked your hips into mine. But I'm not going to fall for that again."

"That's okay." I replied, "Because I have a knife of my own."

Meg tilts her head in confusion, right before I jump up and grabbed her. I slammed my head into hers, causing her to fall back. She hit the ground hard, I think she might be passed out.

"Sam, get the altar!" Dean yelled. Shaking to clear my head, I bolted towards the table. Not exactly knowing how to end the ritual, I just picked the table up and turned it over.

A loud shrieked pierced the air, and I watched the Daevas' shadows crowd around Meg. I saw them slams down into the back of the shadow. Meg let out a scream as her body was dragged across the floor and launched out of the window. I rushed towards the broken opening, and look down. Meg's broken body laid on the sidewalk below, her body was bent in a few different unnatural angles. And she didn't seem to be moving.

"Sam!" Dean yelled sharply, "A little help."

I jogged over to my siblings and used my pocket knife to cut them loose. Jameson immediately rubbed her raw wrists.

"Shit!" she hissed, as she soothed the wounds, "Is the bitch down?"

"Go see for yourself." I told her. She didn't need to be told twice, and walked over to the window with Dean right behind her. Dean whistled after a quick look out the opening.

"I guess the Daevas didn't like being bossed around." He said.

"I guess not." I agreed as I came up behind them.

"Hey, Sam…"

"Hmm?"

"Next time you want to get laid, find a girl that's not so buckets of crazy, huh?"

Jameson loudly cleared her throat.

"And one that Jameson had picked out for you." Dean added. I let out a dark chuckle.

"Sure, I'll keep that in mind."

"You do that, now, I don't know about you boys, but I'm in the mood for tacos." Jameson said. Dean laughed, and wrapped an arm around her and led her away. I smiled looking after them.

"Only you, James," I said jogging after them, "Only you."

 _~BWLTCO~_

 _Jameson's Perspective:_

"Why didn't you just leave that stuff in the car?" Dean asked Sam, as we headed down the hall of out motel.

"I said it before, and I'll say it again—better safe than sorry." Sam replied, as Dean unlocked our door.

"I would just give up, Sam, that bag still doesn't go with your shoes." I told him, filing in the room behind my brothers. The next thing I know, Sam is shoving me behind him, squishing me between him and the door.

"Hey." Dean barked out. I tried to peak around Sam to see what was going on, but the Sasquatch ran a good interference, "Dad?"

Dad! Dad's here? All of the sudden, I don't want to peak out from behind Sam anymore, and try to make myself as small as possible.

"Hey, boys." A deep, voice sounded. I heard footsteps followed, but pats on the back-Dean and Dad. Suddenly Sam started to stumble forward, and I was exposed. He continued to stumble over to Dad, still not sure of how he would be welcomed.

"Hi, Sam." The impossibly tall man greeted. This was when I finally got a good look at my father. The man commanded the presences of the room, with his imposing height and worldly eyes. His weathered skin told the stories of his exploits, and hid many truths. His hands where what I really focused on, never sure if I was going to get a hair ruffle or a slap across the face.

"Hi, Dad." Sam replied, leaving the 3-foot distance between them. I watched a confused expression come over Dad's face, as he started to look around. It only went away when his eyes landed on me. The odd smile, that seemed to be reserved for just me, appeared on his face.

"There's my baby-girl," he said, holding his arms out. I gave him a tense smile, and cautiously walked into his open arms. He pulled me into him, wrapping himself around me. I took a deep whiff of his clothes, and was surprised they lacked their usual smell of smoke and alcohol. They smelt like Original Old Spice, gun-powder, and leather, like when he didn't drink as much. With a small, smile I hug Dad back. I felt a kiss pressed atop of my head, before he slowly pulled away, "Hey, I got you something."

I gave him a questioning look, as he pulled something out of his pocket. He revealed a poorly wrapped square shaped box with a crushed pink bow on top.

"Sorry, about the bow, it was the only colored they had." He said noticing the look I had on my face when I spotted the bow. He then handed me the box, "Happy Birthday, Jameson. Sorry, I missed your birthday."

I gave him another questioning look. Sober? Remembering birthdays? Apologizing? Who is this and where is John Winchester? Nonetheless, I took the box from him and headed over to the bed to unwrap the gift. I tore into the cracked wrapping paper to reach the inside box.

"Dad, it was a trap." I heard Dean, said as I began to pull back the paper, "I didn't know, I'm sorry."

"It's all right." Dad told him, "I thought it might have been."

"Where you there?" I heard Dean asked, and I looked up from the box in my hand to see Dad's reply.

"Yeah, I got there just in time to see the girl take the swan dive." Dad answered. Figures he missed all the good parts. I ignored the rest over the conversation, as I lifted off the lid of the box. Inside was a long bear claw on a brown leather string. I cocked my head to the side as I lifted it up out of the box. Out of the corner of my eye, I see something white flit towards the floor. I look down and notice a piece of notebook paper. Setting the box down, I reached for the piece with my free hand. I opened the folded note, and read the inscription inside.

 _Baby girl,_

 _A claw from your first were-bear. Now you have some power to back up that bite._

 _Dad_

He seriously didn't keep this, did he? I mean that was four years ago.

"What do you think?" the old man asked. I looked up from the note, and found myself looking right into my Dad's tired brown ones. Something glistened in the corner of his eyes. Was he crying? "Baby girl?"

"It's great Dad," I told him snapping out of it, "I didn't realize you kept this."

"Are you kidding?" He asked with a smile, "It was one of the proudest moments of my life, my baby girl shot and took down a werebear that seasoned hunters had been trying to get for years."

I smiled, basking in the rare praise. But part of me was hesitant to accept all of this. Dad has tried to sober up several times before, and each time I get taken in by it. And just as soon as I'm comfortable, the rug gets ripped out from under me and I get another bruise to add to the collection.

"Thanks, Dad." I said, trying to mask my emotions. Dad raises a hand toward my face, and before I can stop myself, my left eye closes and that side of my face scrunches up. Dad falters for a moment, and that odd smile comes back, but his hand keeps coming and cups that side of my face. He presses another kiss on my forehead.

"Happy Birthday, baby girl." He whispers against my skin. Without any warning, Dad is ripped away from me. I open my eyes and he's hitting the wall across from us. A catch a glimpse of something moving out of the corner of my eye. The Daeva! And that's the lost thought I got to have before I felt nails ripping back into the holes already there. I'm then flung sideways and my right side takes the brunt of the impact of me hitting the wall.

I hear Dean's voice, but can't make out what he's saying over the ringing in my head. Slowly my hearing comes back, there is some grunting and thudding noises, but what comes through the loudest is the screaming. Who's screaming?

I open my eyes, and try to sit up, but I'm immediately knocked back down by something slashing my chest.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" I hiss against the sting, "Dean! Dean, where are you?"

"Jamie!" I hear him call back, but it was hard to hear him over the screaming, "Stay where you are?"

"Shut your eyes!" Sam's voice rose over the confusion, "Theses things are shadow demons, so let's light 'em up!"

I turn my face, closing my eyes. Through my lids, I could tell that the room was growing brighter by the millisecond. There was a high-pitched shriek, and the nothing. I partially opened my eyes to see what was going on, which was not much, it was still really bright and smoke was quickly filling up the room. I could barely see the area around me.

"Dad!" Dean called out.

"Over here!" Dad replied.

"James!" Sam asked.

"Sammy," I coughed. Sam appeared in my vision, and he hissed when he saw my chest, "Do you think I pissed off Meg?"

Sam rolled his eyes and picked me up. He rolled me in his arms until my face was pressed into his chest to protect me from the smoke, and he picked his way out of the room. Sam burst through the door, and didn't stop until we hit fresh air. And even then, he only took time to take a deep breath, before running down the gang plank to the stairs to get to the car.

"All right, come on. We don't have much time." Sam said, as he dipped down. He opened the back door of the Impala to let me in, "As soon as that flare is out, they'll be b-."

"Wait, wait!" Dean interrupted, "Sam wait. Dad you can't come with us."

"What?" Sam and I both asked. Sam let me down, still looking at Dean incredulously.

"What are you talking about, dude?" Sam demanded.

"You three—you're beat to hell," Dad said, "Your sister's got a gash across her chest."

"We'll be alright." Dean assured.

"Dean, we should stick together. We'll go after thos-."

"Sam, listen to me." Dean stopped him, "We almost got Dad killed in there. Don't you understand? They're not going to stop. They're gonna try again. They're gonna use us to go to him. I mean, Meg was right Dad's vulnerable when he's with us. He's-he's stronger without us around."

"Dad…" Sam appealed to our old man, resting a hand on his shoulder, "no. After everything. After all that time we spent lookin' for you—please. I got to be part of this fight.

"Sammy, this fight is just starting. And we are all gonna have a part to play. For now, you've got to trust me son." Dad reason with him, Sam shook his head denying what Dad was saying, "You've got to let me go."

I could see Sam contemplating Dad's words, but eventually he realized that he was right. Reluctantly Sam nodded, and patted Dad's shoulders. Dad then looked to Dean, who also nodded. Dad then moved around Sam, and took a knee in front of me.

He reached for my hand and took the bear claw that I had been clutching since the attack. He looked at the old claw fondly before placing the necklace around my shoulder. He ruffled my hair, before getting up. He started walking to an old truck not too far away. He didn't look back until he opened the driver side door.

"Be careful." Dad warned. With that said, he climbed into the cab, and slammed to door shut.

"Come on," Dean ordered. He helped me fully get in the back of the car, before climbing in the front. Sam walked around in and got in on the other side, sitting in the back to most likely keep eye on me.

Dean, surprisingly, didn't turn on the car, but when I followed his line of sight I saw why. Dad hadn't left yet. I saw the back red lights come on in the truck, followed by the roar of the old engine. He started to pull out, and it wasn't long before he disappeared behind the corner. It wasn't until he was completely out of sight that Dean turned on the car. The engine purred as it came to life, he backed up the car, going in the opposite direction of Dad. We found him only to lose him again. Like always.

 _~BWLTCO~_

 _We finally get to see a real interaction between John and Jameson. I hope their complicated relationship came over well. Please let me know what you think._


End file.
